Theatricality
by the last star
Summary: Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.**

**Parejas**: Sekurt y mención del klaine  
><strong>Título:<strong>Theatricality**  
><strong>**Resumen:**Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

* * *

><p>El tumulto en las entradas del teatro era muy común cuando de alguna obra donde Kurt Hummel era protagonista, los musicales eran su anhelo en tiempos de secundaria de ese chico y actualmente, él era una estrella del teatro, siempre que había personas con cultura a su alrededor le pedían autógrafos y fotos.<p>

Tenía una vida ocupada y él no lo negaba, pasaba poco tiempo en su hogar e invertía mucho tiempo en sus ensayos, estando siempre en el teatro. Pero para Kurt Hummel actuar era sólo una pequeña parte de lo que ocupaba su corazón, su novio, Blaine Anderson era quien ocupaba el resto. Blaine siempre estaba en la mente de Kurt cuando pisaba el escenario y daba lo mejor de si en el gran teatro que era Broadway.

-¡Vino, lo sé!- Kurt entró a su camerino hecho un mar de nervios.

-No te ilusiones tanto- Santana López entro tras de él. Con el tiempo, Santana había pasado a formar parte del pequeño circulo íntimo de amigos de Kurt y ahora era una de sus mejores tres amigas.

-No Santana, él vino, dijo que vendría- la sonrisa de Kurt era enorme y su felicidad tan grande que no había notado a Mercedes, que sentada en la silla frente al armario, lo miraba con cierta tristeza.

Tocaron la puerta y Santana atendió y como era común, los presentes y ramos de flores llegaban para el protagonista de aquella noche.

-Tienes muchos admiradores mi querida porcelana- Santana reía mientras leía las tarjetas llenas de melosas frases de admiradores y admiradoras.

-'Cedes, ¿por qué esa cara?, anímate- Kurt le dirigió por primera vez la mirada a su amiga y se sentó en sus piernas para abrazarla.

-Kurt, no sé como decirte esto pero... Kurt, yo escuché que...- Mercedes se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía como decir nada sin lastimar al chico, aquella sonrisa era tan grande y hermosa que se odiaría por ver como desaparecería-... Blaine te busca.

-Ves Santana, sí vino- Kurt le sacó la lengua a su amiga de forma cómica mientras ella solamente ponía sus ojos en blanco y cruzaba sus brazos -pero anda 'Cedes, ¿por qué esa cara?

-Bebé, mejor ve, Blaine esta espe...- sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Anderson entró en el camerino y la mirada de Mercedes se dirigió hacia ese hombre, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo. Santana lo notó y frunciendo el entrecejo entendió.

Kurt saltó a brazos de Blaine, estaba emocionado pues ya hace mucho que él no veía alguna de las actuaciones de Kurt.

Cuando Kurt se graduó junto con Rachel de NYAD, ambos probaron suerte con varios teatros, ambos eran protagonistas en donde ya hace unos años habían cantado furtivamente "For Good" viendo que ese lugar era el verdadero amor de ambos.

Ahora Rachel se había casado con Finn y esperaban su primer hijo, era esa la razón por la que no se encontraba cerca.

Blaine había estudiado administración empresarial para dirigir las empresas de su padre.

-¿Chicas, podrían dejarnos a solas?- pidió Blaine. Mercedes le dirigió una ultima mirada de odio mientras que Santana una de advertencia. Kurt no dudo un momento en besar los labios de su novio de forma rápida. Lo amaba y amaba el teatro, tenía ambas cosas y su vida era perfecta, rebosaba en felicidad para él no había más nada.

-Kurt.

-Gracias por haber venido, me hiciste muy feliz hoy- Kurt besó esta vez esperando a ser correspondido, pero no paso por lo que separó sus labios de los de su novio -¿Blaine?

-Kurt, siéntate.

-¿qué sucede?

-Toma asiento, por favor- Kurt hizo caso y se sentó frente a su gran espejo. Blaine se puso en cuclillas frente a Kurt y tomó su mano para besarla.  
>-¿Qué sucede Blaine?<p>

-¿Kurt, sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Si, y yo también te amo, ¿pero a qué se debe tu reacción?

-Kurt, terminamos- Blaine se puso de pie ante la confusa mirada de Kurt.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que dije, terminamos- Kurt se levantó de golpe mientras aguantaba las lágrimas e intentaba ignorar el dolor en su pecho provocado por el cumulo de emociones.

-¡Pero acabas de decir que me amas!- elevó un poco el tono de su voz mientras sus ojos empezaban a arder.

-Y lo hago.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque tú no pasas más que en este teatro, Kurt, yo también formo parte de tu vida pero no lo parece, estoy siempre esperándote pero nunca te veo.  
>-Nunca vienes a verme actuar.<p>

-No es lo mismo verte sobre un escenario que verte frente a frente y poder besarte- Blaine suspiró frustrado, sabía que aquello sería difícil pero sabía que ellos ya no funcionaban más.

-Blaine, cuando no estoy aquí estoy en tu trabajo, yo sí te visito y paso horas viéndote en tu aburrida oficina mientras tu secretaria te envía indirectas te coquetea. Blaine Anderson, conmigo no te sirve hacer de la victima- Kurt tomó asiento mientras se veía al espejo, intentando que sus lágrimas no recorrieran sus mejillas -Estoy ahí para ti cuando tú no lo estás para mí, doy todo de mí, todo yo te pertenezco.

Blaine agachó su cabeza, sabía que aquello era cierto, todo era cierto.

-Kurt yo...

-Vete- interrumpió Kurt con calma y vio como Blaine se acercaba a él -¿querías terminar? Pues bien, terminamos -Kurt observó como Blaine tenía las intenciones de abrazarlo por la espalda -¡Vete!- alzó su voz.

Blaine se detuvo para retroceder, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento Kurt- susurró antes de salir.

Kurt se observó en el espejo, sus lágrimas estaban ahí, pero no recorrían su rostro, las sentía pero no corrían. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Santana y Mercedes, pudo escuchar como tocaba alguien a su puerta y entraba sin su consentimiento.

-El telón se abre en cinco- era el director- tu interpretación fue fenomenal, te espera tu ovación final.

Kurt se levantó y pasó a través de su puerta, abriéndose paso por entre Mercedes y Santana que lo veían con tristeza y admiración pues Kurt Hummel caminaba con la mirada alzada y pose altiva. Blaine también lo observaba.

El telón se abrió y el diluvio de aplausos no se hizo esperar al igual que la lluvia de ramos de rosas, flores y peluches a sus pies, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de lo que el escenario le brindaba, aquella paz que sólo ahí sentía. Cuando el telón se iba a cerrar de nuevo, Kurt alzó sus manos y la cortina se detuvo al igual que los aplausos.

Kurt se inclinó sobre la orquesta y le susurró al director para luego este asentir. Se puso de pie y observo a Blaine en primera fila, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sus lágrimas se aglomeraron y no pudo más, las primeras notas del piano y la orquesta entera empezaron a sonar y él empezó a cantar.

_Oh my man I love him so__  
><em>_He'll never know__  
><em>_All my life is just despair__  
><em>_But I don't care__  
><em>_When he takes me in his arms__  
><em>_The world is bright, alright_

Su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta mientras las lágrimas empezaban a fluir. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a sentir la canción, la letra.

_What's the difference if I say__  
><em>_I'll go away__  
><em>_When I know I'll come back__  
><em>_On my knees someday__  
><em>_Oh whatever my man is__  
><em>_I am his forever more_

Abrió sus ojos y fue cuando su voz empezó a salir. Quería sentir el escenario, quería sentir la paz que le brindaba. Es cierto, el escenario era su verdadero amor, nunca lo engañaría, nunca lo dejaría, el escenario siempre estaría para cuando quisiera expresarse. Amaba el escenario y ese era su lugar.

_Oh my man I love him so__  
><em>_He'll never know__  
><em>_All my life is just despair__  
><em>_But I don't care__  
><em>_When he takes me in his arms__  
><em>_The world is bright, alright__  
><em>  
>Su voz resonaba por el lugar y su mirada se paseaba por sobre su público quienes algunos había derramado alguna lágrima. Su mirada se detuvo sobre Blaine y fue cuando sus lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza, el lo veía con lastima.<p>

_What's the difference if I say__  
><em>_I'll go away__  
><em>_When I know I'll come back__  
><em>_On my knees someday__  
><em>_Oh whatever my man is__  
><em>_I am his forever..._

Y aquella canción terminó, esa era su promesa para quien sea su hombre, sería suyo.

-_I'm his forever_- susurró para si mientras el público se ponía en pie para aplaudir. Kurt observó como Blaine se levantaba y marchaba, sin voltear a verlo una sola vez. El telón se cerró y sus amigas corrieron a secar sus lágrimas y abrazarlo.

Lloraba, lloraba porque su corazón estaba herido, realmente amaba a Blaine.

Cuando llegaron al camerino de Kurt no notaron la presencia de otra persona que ahí se encontraba.

-Kurt...- le nombró, su voz masculina resonó en la habitación, haciendo que el aludido levantara su vista al igual que sus amigas- ¿Cuánto sin vernos?

-Sebastian Smythe...- susurró Kurt secando sus lágrimas mientras observaba la sonrisa de Sebastian, aquella que desapareció una vez que observo el rastro que dejó el llanto silencioso de Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>CoNTiNuaRa...xD<strong>  
><strong>Na:** waaa! Sabían que estaba escribiendo este fic cuando poom! Se me apaga el cel por falta de batería y pierdo el fic. Quise morir! El cap era más largo y cuando lo quise volver a escribir sólo quedo esto ;_;

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Bueno, este fic está inspirado en la película Funny Lady. Fue Connie Kirkland quien me dio esta idea, ella me dijo que viera la película y que sería un buen drama. Pero repito, está inspirada en esa peli mas no es como la película, será muy diferente lo juro como que soy fujoshi!

Bueno, si les gusto me lo hacen saber para continuarlo. :)

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página al igual que las respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.****  
><strong>  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Sekurt y mención del klaine

**Título:** Theatricality

**Resumen: **Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel lo tenía todo, tenía el trabajo que siempre anhelo, tenía a su lado al hombre que siempre amó, su primer todo. O eso creía.<p>

En una noche perdió una de ambas cosas, el hombre al que tanto amó lo abandonó. Kurt no podía estar más destrozado. Tan destrozado que cuando escuchó a Sebastian preguntarle por segunda vez que le ocurría Kurt dejó sus lágrimas fluir de nuevo y corrió a refugiarse en brazos de Sebastian Smythe, aquel hombre que en otros tiempos despreciaba por querer robar a su hombre.

El rostro de Sebastian había dejado de ser jovial al momento en el que había notado la mirada enrojecida por las lágrimas. Sebastian le dedicó una mirada a las amigas del chico en sus brazos y ellas entendieron, le dedicaron miradas de advertencia y salieron.

Sebastian acariciaba los cabellos de Kurt y le susurraba que todo estaría bien. No podía evitarlo, ver a aquel chico que hace años era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no llorar ahora derramando lágrimas en su regazo era una imagen chocante.

-_Es hermoso_- pensó Sebastian viendo aquella imagen que Kurt le brindaba, se estaba mostrando vulnerable ante un viejo rival y este no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la hermosura del chico que se quebraba poco a poco.

-¿Por qué?- susurró Kurt levantando su mirada y Sebastian no entendió a que venía su pregunta -¿Por qué Blaine me dejó?

Y Sebastian comprendió todo, ahora comprendía el por qué de la canción cantada en el cierre y despedida para la audiencia. Sebastian había llegado aquel día a Broadway con las intensiones de llevarse a Kurt para que trabajase con él. Sebastian se había convertido en el dueño de un teatro que recién estaba abriendo sus puertas, tenía tantas obras en mente, nuevas y escritas por él. Necesitaba a alguien que atraiga al público y de a conocer sus creaciones.

Cuando vio la actuación de Kurt Hummel quedó impresionado, era el personaje, la expresión más pura que mostraba los sentimientos del personaje que interpretaba, como si lo que actuaba fuera su propia vida. Era hermoso y su voz, magnifica.

Cuando vio a Kurt entrar y escuchar los aplausos del público y frenar las cortinas para luego cantar "My man" del musical Funny Girl quedó prendido de su actuación, su corazón latió y decir que fue a mil por hora seria poco.

Sebastian siguió acariciando los cabellos de Kurt hasta que quedó dormido, cuando eso ocurrió Sebastian tomó a Kurt en peso y lo recostó en el sofá que había en aquel camerino.

Entraron luego Mercedes y Santana, estaban preocupadas por su amigo.

-Kurt se quedó dormido mientras se desahogaba- contestó Sebastian a la pregunta silenciosa y amenazante que le dedicaron los ojos de Santana.

Cuando Kurt despertó, él se encontraba en su cama, aquella enorme que compartía con Blaine y ahora se encontraba vacía. Se sentía tan fría sin alguien a su lado acompañándolo habían pasado 5 años en los que compartían juntos la misma cama y ahora Kurt Hummel con 24 años se sentía sólo.

Kurt sentía sus ojos arder nuevamente, estrujó las sábanas y cubrió su rostro con ellas, aun estaba el perfume de Blaine oculto entre aquellas telas que tantas veces habían sido testigo de su entrega total a su pareja.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Eres un reverendo idiota!- escuchó aquella voz masculina y ronca por el grito dado junto con el sonido del vidrio romperse al otro lado de la puerta, seguramente en la sala de aquel piso que habían comprado en el edificio donde vivía -¡lárgate de aquí! ¡No sé con que cara vienes aquí Anderson!

El cuerpo de Kurt se congeló al escuchar ese apellido. Se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en la puerta para escuchar.

-En primera, esta sigue siendo mi casa- respondió la voz suave y amenazante de Blaine- segundo, vengo por mis cosas para marcharme de aquí y en tercera pero no por eso menos importante- hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta y continuó- ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?

Kurt secó sus lágrimas y tomó una bata para colocársela. Salió con la mirada altiva y una pose de diva.

-Yo lo he traído- contestó Kurt por Sebastian. Blaine observó a Kurt por unos momentos y luego apartó su mirada -¿y qué te trae por aquí Blaine?- Kurt se acercó al mini bar y se sirvió una pequeña copa de un suave coctel de menta -¿Desean?

Ambos hombres negaron, estaban asombrados de como Kurt actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Vengo por mis cosas- contestó Blaine.

-Pues ve, nadie te detiene. Mejor que viniste por ellas, Sebastian me iba a ayudar a tirarlas a la basura si no las recogías- Kurt se alzó de hombros mientras Sebastian le dedicaba una mirada interrogante oculta con una sonrisa.

-Iré a ayudarlo- ofreció Sebastian escoltando a Blaine hacia la alcoba.

-Mira Anderson, no sé que carajo hayas hecho, o que rayos te pasó por la cabeza que abandonaste a Kurt, sus amigas me han puesto al tanto de como lo ignorabas y de lo que escucharon a través de la puerta y no me interesa tu lado de la historia- Blaine le daba la espalda a Sebastian mientras empacaba sus cosas pero lo escuchaba -No sabes lo que has perdido Anderson.

-¿Y tú no eras quien estaba interesado en mí? -Blaine volteó a verlo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Sebastian calló.

-Así esta mejor, es cierto, tú no sabes mi lado de la historia y no te interesa, así que mejor cállate, te lo agradecería.

-Es cierto, no lo sé, pero si sé que Kurt merece al menos una explicación, ¿no crees?

-No, esto no te incumbe en lo absoluto, es mi problema y de Kurt- contestó Blaine antes de salir de la alcoba seguido por Sebastian.

Vieron a Kurt recostado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y el libreto de alguna obra descansando sobre su rostro. Blaine se acercó y levantó aquel fajo de hoja, observó el rostro durmiente del chico y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sebastian lo observaba muy de cerca, pero más que nada, veía el rostro durmiente del pequeño actor. Pudo ver como Blaine se había acercado y besado los labios de Kurt y cuando iba a apartarlo pudo escuchar el sonido que provocó la mano de Kurt cuando estampo esta en la mejilla derecha de Blaine, Kurt se había levantado apenas sintió los labios del chico Anderson rozar los suyos.

-Sal de mi casa Anderson- la voz de Kurt sonó amenazante -tú y yo ya no somos nada como para que te estés tomando estas libertades para con mi persona.

Blaine posó su mano sobre su mejilla adolorida y agachó la cabeza cual niño regañado, asintió y salió por la puerta.

Cuando Kurt escuchó el "clic" que indicaba que la puerta había quedado cerrada volvió a recostarse, cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Sebastian se acercó y se sentó en el sofá, quitó el brazo del rostro de Kurt y con sus dedos obligó suavemente al chico a que dejase de lastimar sus labios.

-No llores por alguien que no lo vale- Kurt frunció el entrecejo cuando recordó con quien trataba.

-A mí no me engañas, Sebastian- la voz de Kurt fue suave, pausada y amenazante -Tú no me fuiste a buscar al camerino para un reencuentro de viejo rivales, anda habla.

Sebastian sonrió como lo hacía en sus tiempos de secundaria, de forma sexy y coqueta.

-Es cierto, muy cierto, no fui para hablar con un viejo conocido o rival aunque tú no eres rival para mí -Sebastian sonrió seductoramente mientras Kurt reía escéptico.

-Si claro- contestó sarcástico.

-Quiero pedirte un favor- Sebastian acercó su rostro al de Kurt y notó como este se congelaba ante su acción -quiero que trabajes para mí- susurró al oído del chico.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?- Kurt se levantó apresuradamente con la excusa de beber algo más del mini bar bajo la mirada y sonrisa coqueta de Sebastian.

-Tengo un teatro que está iniciando y necesito tu ayuda, trabaja para mí- le pidió Sebastian.

-Le pensaré...

**CoNTiNuaRa...xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**espero les haya gustado la continuación, si se preguntan si volverán a ver a Blaine la respuesta es sí. Lo volveremos a ver y se sabrá luego el por que de su actitud. me ha quedado cortito pero espero les haya gustado :D

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a Reviews del capitulo anterior:<strong>**  
><strong>  
><strong>AliceBerryCrissColfer:<strong>espero te haya gustado la continuación. Ese cap fue el inicio y creo que el fic no será muy largo pero bueno. Y sí, las cosas se pondrán interesantes ciertamente ;) cuídate!

**Just Fran:**¡que linda! Me alegro que te gusten mis fics de esta pareja. Si, este no será un one-shot pero tampoco un fic muuuuy largo, no tengo calculada la cantidad exacta pero no serán muchos. Y si, Kurt necesita un hombro en el cual desahogarse y oh gran destino escrito por esta fujoshi, Sebastian estuvo presente. Espero te haya gustado la conti ;) cuídate.

**Micasse:**aquí la conti, espero te haya gustado y efectivamente es un SeKurt pero también habrá sus escenas Klaine, las razones de Blaine las sabrán después y el por qué no lloró, ya lo sabrás no puedo revelar mucho. Yo también amo a Blaine pero la idea de SeKurt me parece muy sexy hahaha cuídate :D

**Andromeda Uchiha .11:**si, es un tonto por abandonar a mi Kurt y no lo merece, (así como dicen los rumores de la serie donde supuestamente deja a Kurt por Sebastian. No me gusssssta!) Y efectivamente, Santana será cercana a Kurt y desarrollara un papel importante (por no decir que querrá arrancarle los ojos a Blaine). Sebastian ayudara mucho a Kurt, será su amigo y todo pero no hay que olvidar que es Sebastian de quien se habla, sus coqueteos son el pan de cada dia. Espero te haya gustado ;) cuídate.

**Conniekirkland: **¡chica! Primeramente gracias por darme la idea, y es verdad, yo también sentí pena por Kurt cuando Blaine lo dejo pero no te puedo prometer que Blaine ya no aparecerá, como dices, sirve para el drama y la trama, Blaine hará un papel mega importante en este fic. Yo use "My man" de Funny Girl porque justo cuando escribía escuche la versión de Barbra y caí en lágrimas. Tkm amiga mía, espero que te haya gustado la conti :) cuídate.

**isabel2011:**si! Se me había borrado todo y me dio un coraje y me alegra que aun así les haya gustado. Hahaha gracias por continuar diciendo que soy la reina cuando de esta pareja se trata y espero no defraudarlos, en serio, que review tan lindo, me hará llorar con una sonrisota en el rostro :'). Sobre Blaine, te puedo jurar que se arrepentirá de dejar a Kurt pero sus razones tendrá y Sebastian es quien le hará pagar las lagrimas de nuestro ángel. Espero te haya gustado :) cuídate.

* * *

><p><strong>Para aquellas que deseen seguirme en Twitter...<strong>**  
><strong>**Mi Twitter:**Chiyo_san_96

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página al igual que las respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.**

**Parejas: **Sekurt y Klaine

**Título: **Theatricality

**Resumen: **Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Para Kurt Hummel la actuación en combinación con su voz al cantar era la expresión más pura del arte, mostrar a los espectadores los sentimientos de los personajes, las tragedias y las risas. Pero desde que su rompimiento con Blaine Anderson todo eso le importó nada.<p>

Aunque sus actuaciones siguen siendo las mejores entre los mejores, su personalidad había vuelto a ser la misma fría, sarcástica y reina de hielo que fue su máscara en tiempos de secundaria.

-Kurt, tienes que ver esto- la voz sorprendida de Santana se hizo presente en el comedor perteneciente al hogar Hummel. Era muy común que a pesar de ser tan temprano sus amigas ya invadieran el hogar de Kurt.

-Pues léelo tú, estoy repasando mis líneas- Kurt no apartó su vista del libreto hasta que sintió el golpe del periódico en su cara, Kurt lo apartó y pudo ver la mirada desafiante de Santana.

-Esto es una revista de chismes, ¿para qué quiero leer esto?- Santana puso sus ojos en blanco y apuntó al artículo que se encontraba llenando una hoja completa, había una foto suya y de Blaine Anderson rota por la mitad, cosa típica cuando una pareja termina, pero con una dama de cabellos rizados y oscuros, ojos grises y mejillas sonrosadas estaba entre la foto.

Kurt leyó el encabezado de tal artículo:

"_Drama en la vida Broadway"_

_Blaine Anderson, el heredero del bufet de abogados de su familia contrae compromiso con una hermosa dama de sociedad._

_Como todos sabemos, actualmente la pareja Klaine -como la llamaban sus fans- a terminado su relación hacia una semana atrás, sin dar explicaciones y cerrándonos las puertas en la cara cuando de obtener información se trata._

_Pues bien, hace dos días un neoyorkino, cuyo nombre quedara en el anonimato, tomó una foto donde se observaba al joven Anderson teniendo demostraciones de afecto en público con una bella dama de la cual no se sabe mucho más que es la hija de uno de los socios de la compañía Anderson. (Foto. 11)_

_Continuando con las investigaciones a raíz de este descubrimiento, nuestro fotógrafos han obtenido más fotos de esta pareja además de información sobre un pronto compromiso entre esta pareja._

_Ahora la pregunta es esta, ¿qué habrá ocurrido con Kurt Hummel? ¿Tan rápido olvido al hermoso joven con quien sabemos compartió años de relación? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con esta muchacha para que lograra atrapar al joven Anderson? ¿Cómo reaccionaran las fans del joven actor Broadway?_

_Si hablamos de opiniones personales, pienso yo que el joven Anderson no le importan los sentimientos de Kurt Hummel. El joven Hummel es una persona valiosa que siempre ha estado abierto a las entrevistas y a las críticas constructivas pero desde su rompimiento con Anderson la diferencia en su actitud ha sido notoria. Anderson lo lastimó y yo como admirador suyo, lo he notado._

-¿Y qué quieres que haga Santana?- Kurt colocó la revista a un lado y continuo con su libreto.

Justo en ese momento entró Mercedes quien se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-¿Que qué quiero que hagas?- preguntó escéptica mientras Mercedes leía el artículo -arrancarle los ojos.

-¿En serio chicas?- preguntó burlón- él ya no me interesa, es mi pasado.

-Kurt- interrumpió Mercedes -¿leíste este artículo?

Kurt tomó la revista por donde Mercedes se la había otorgado.

-Esto no puede ser en serio- susurró Kurt- parece que tengo que hablar con cierto productor dueño de cierto teatrito.

Kurt siguió leyendo su libreto como si nada hubiese pasado, practicando sus líneas y meditándolas. Sus amigas estaban preocupadas, Kurt estaba distante.

El teléfono sonó y Kurt contestó.

-Residencia Ander...- se interrumpió a si mismo- Residencia Hummel- decir "Anderson-Hummel" se había vuelto una maldita costumbre para Kurt, y se daba golpes mentales por eso.

-Kurt, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿por qué no me dijiste que terminaste con Blaine?- era la voz inconfundible de Rachel Berry.

-Técnicamente él me dejó- contestó Kurt -una, no te he dicho nada porque te alterarías y no es bueno para tu barriga. Dos, no es para tanto y tres, he estado ocupado con todo el trabajo.

Mercedes le arrebató el teléfono a Kurt mientras este lo miraba inexpresivo.

-Verás, Kurt se ha metido de lleno en el trabajo, ya no sale y trata mal a medio mundo- Mercedes miró a Kurt y Santana le arrebato ahora el teléfono.

-Berry, sigue en tu luna de miel con la ballena sudorosa de tu esposo, acá nos encargamos nosotras- Santana cortó la llamada sin dar oportunidad de quejas.

La mañana pasó y Kurt ese día tenía libre así que lo aprovechó para ir a arreglar cierto asunto pendiente.

-Sebastian, que yo recuerde dije que pensaría la oferta de trabajar contigo, nunca te dije que lo haría tal y como afirmas en esta revista.

Sebastian sonrió y le ofreció asiento a Kurt.

-Pero para mí eso ya era un hecho, te vi interesado- Sebastian le sirvió a Kurt un poco de vino.

-No tienes que dar por hecho algo que no ha sido confirmado, Smythe- Sebastian se sentó sobre su escritorio frente a Kurt.

-Pero yo te quiero en mi escenario-

-Me necesitas- afirmó Kurt sonriendo como una diva.

-No.

-Oh, sí lo haces, me necesitas para sacar adelante tus obras- Kurt sonrió.

-Al contrario Kurt, yo puedo conseguir a quien quiera- Smythe sonrió seductoramente mientras se acercaba al rostro de Kurt, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acostándote con tus actores?- Kurt rió mientras apartaba a Sebastian.

-Tengo mis formas y esa no esta muy fuera de la realidad- la risa de Kurt se detuvo y observó a Sebastian con escepticismo.

-No has cambiado Smythe.

-Me gusta provocar a la gente pero ya no me acuesto con ellos, me gusta que me rueguen- Sebastian tomó un poco de su propio vino.

-Como decía, me necesitas en tu escenario.

-No, sólo quiero que trabajes aquí- contestó Sebastian.

-Di que me necesitas y accederé a trabajar contigo- Kurt sonrió con socarronería al ver como el porte orgulloso de Sebastian se reusaba a acceder a esta petición.

-No.

-Dilo.

-Te nece...- la voz de Sebastian fue tan baja que Kurt no la pudo escuchar.

-¿Disculpa?

-te necesito.

-Ves no fue tan difícil- Kurt sonrió- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Iré a tu casa a dejar el libreto esta noche- contestó Sebastian mientras observaba a Kurt beber su copa de vino.

-No hay problema, hoy tengo libre y pasado mañana es la última presentación del musical que estamos presentando y el que le sigue el protagónico es femenino así que tendré libre el siguiente mes.

-Me parece muy bien- Sebastian tomó la copa ya vacía de Kurt para dejarla sobre la mesa -¿Te han dicho que eres una diva encantadora?

Kurt se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó su mirada, salió de aquella oficina dando un portazo.

Y Sebastian sonrió, trabajar con aquel bello chico y de carácter explosivo sería interesante.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su hogar no pudo sino sentir nuevamente la diferencia de su actual soledad a la compañía de su ex.

Y Kurt lloró, lloró porque su corazón dolía, lloró porque se dio cuenta que Blaine no lo amaba, lloró porque se sentía sólo.

Derramó lágrimas sobre su almohada hasta quedar dormido.

Era de noche y Sebastian tocaba la puerta incasablemente, el portero le había dicho que Kurt no había salido desde que llego aquella tarde. Y Sebastian se cansó, por suerte la última vez, las amigas de Kurt le mostraron sin culpa en donde el guardaba una llave de repuesto. En la parte superior derecha de la placa del número de piso que quedaba sobre la puerta.

Sebastian entró, colocó la llave donde estaba y cerró nuevamente la puerta tras él, buscó a Kurt y no lo encontró por ninguna parte, así que se dirigió a la habitación.

Kurt dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, las lágrimas secas habían recorrido sus mejillas y su boquita entreabierta. Esta imagen a Sebastian le pareció la más hermosa que haya visto, parecía un hermoso ángel herido que había caído rendido ante el llanto derramado para la salvación de los pecadores.

-hermoso- susurró Sebastian mientras un impulso hizo que sus labios rozaran los de Kurt.

-Blaine...- susurró Kurt entre sueños.

Sebastian sintió aquella necesidad de golpear algo o alguien, así que lo hizo. Tomó una almohada y despertó al joven que sonreía entre suspiros.

-¡Idiota!- Kurt tomó una almohada y empezó a pelear con Sebastian.

Entre risas, golpes de almohadas y plumas volando, ambos terminaron en la cama, recostados y riendo.

-Tienes una risa encantadora- comentó Sebastian mientras se incorporaba e iba al estero. Aquel comentario saco un ligero sonrojo de Kurt.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pongo música.

-¿Por qué?- Kurt se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado mientras miraba a Sebastian.

Y Sebastian encontró algo que le gustó, se colocó un sombrero y lentes que halló cerca para luego con una sonrisa en el rostro darle "play" a la canción.

Empezando a sonar "Move like Jagger" de Maroon 5, Sebastian se acercó a Kurt, sacándolo de la cama y obligándolo a bailar con él, Kurt reía gracias al hilarante baile de Sebastian quien movía sus hombros y jugaba con su sombrero, colocándoselo a Kurt en ocasiones o dándole volteretas.

Kurt empezó a bailar junto con Sebastian, ambos se divertían. Ambos se molestaban mutuamente y se coqueteaban a juego durante su baile. Subieron a la cama y empezaron a saltar, parecían adolescentes en una fiesta, saltando y riendo.

Sebastian sonrió, quería con todo esto ver la sonrisa de Kurt y que esas lágrimas desaparecieran.

Cuando la canción terminó vinieron otras y en una de sus tantas monerías Sebastian se enredó en las sábanas y cayó al suelo. Kurt no pudo evitar reír a todo pulmón cuando vio a Sebastian en el suelo y con los lentes oscuros chuecos, Kurt bajó de la cama y extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Sebastian agradeció el gesto y se puso de pie pero cuando ya se hubo incorporado, Sebastian tiró del brazo de Kurt para atraerlo hacia él, enredó sus brazos en la estrecha cintura y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

-¿Qué te has creído para tomarte esta libertad conmigo?- preguntó Kurt en su tono de diva. Sebastian empezó a olfatear el cuello de Kurt haciendo que su respiración chocase con la piel del contratenor provocando que a este se le erizara la piel.

-¿Hueles delicioso, lo sabías?

-Blaine siempre lo decía- la voz de Kurt sonó apagada y Sebastian apartó su rostro del cuello del chico Hummel.

-Él no es quien te lo dice ahora.

-Lo sé- Kurt se abrazó a Sebastian y ocultó su rostro en su pecho -Sé que estás haciendo esto para que me distraiga y mis sentimientos no interfieran en mi actuación para tu obra pero no te preocupes, no pasará.

-No lo hago por eso- comentó- lo hago porque las lágrimas no van con tu rostro, mejor te quedan las sonrisas y... -se acercó al oído de Kurt -los sonrojos se te ven preciosos, dan ganas de comerte, colocar un poco de chocolate en tu cuerpo y lamerte, ¿no te gustaría probar?

Sebastian se separó un poco para ver el furioso sonrojo que Kurt portaba en su rostro.

-Ves, los sonrojos te quedan- Sebastian sonrió coqueto y Kurt frunció el entrecejo de manera cómica mientras con una almohada cercana golpeaba a Sebastian.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- le grito golpeándolo en la cabeza mientras Sebastian reía y se cubría con los brazos.

-Pero admite que te encantaría que te pusiera algo de chocolate en los labios para comerte la boca- reía mientras Kurt lo golpeaba con más ganas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y ambos chicos pudieron ver como Santana había entrado, arrastrando a Blaine Anderson de la oreja. Sebastian pudo ver como la mirada de Kurt ensombrecía y optaba por la pose de diva.

-¿Por qué lo has traído Santana?- Kurt empezó a arreglar su ropa y Sebastian lo imitó.

-Porque el hobbit te debe una explicación- contestó Santana para luego mirar a Sebastian- ¿y este que hace aquí?

-Santana, yo puedo traer a quien quiera y cuando quiera, esta es mi casa y este es mi cuarto.

-¿Te acostaste con él? -Santana enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta formulada por Blaine y antes de que Kurt pudiese responder Sebastian se hallaba abrazándolo por la cintura, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de Kurt y su barbilla en el hombro.

-Eso no te importa, pero si quieres saber, unos minutos después y nos hubieran encontrado en acción- Sebastian sonrió ante la mirada de odio que Blaine le dedicaba y el ver como Santana boqueaba sorprendida.

Sebastian sonrió y besó el cuello blanco de Kurt.

**CoNTiNuaRá...xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **¿qué tal? ¿Gusto o no gusto? Ustedes han visto a Grant Gustin bailando "move like jagger"? ¿No? Les dejo el link! Es tan sexy! *-*

www . youtube . com / watch ? v = DbAK0gC4dOM

Quiten los espacios para ver :D

**PD:** no creo actualizar en una o dos semanas porque entraré a exámenes… Pero igualmente estaré escribiendo poco a poco para tener listo el cap rápido:D

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a Review del capitulo anterior:<strong>

**AliceBerryCrissColfer:** Gracias por tu review, la idea de un SeKurt me llegó desde el primer momento en que vi la foto de Grant Gustin, tan condenadamente atractivo haría una pareja atractiva a la vista :3. Pues si, es triste leer a Kurt llorar y ni que decir verlo cuando suceda en la serie la separación Klaine. Eso es triste. Sebastian va a "ayudar" muchísimo a Kurt ¬w¬. Cuidate.

**ConnieKirkland:** Gracias por tu review amiga mia, espero que te haya gustado este cap, pronto habrá más avances SeKurt, por eso no preocuparse… Incluir a Puck… mmm… lo pensaré porque si metemos al sexy-sexoso-Puckerman las cosas se las pintaría jodidas a Sebastian… pero tendré la idea en cuenta ;D cuidate amiga.

**Just Fran:** Gracias por tu review. Luego entenderás porque el beso que Blaine le dio a Kurt antes de marcharse, cuando muestre la parte que le pertenece a Blaine, cuando el rompimiento se aclare lo entenderás. Kurt ha aceptado trabajar con Sebastian y es obvio que Kurt sigue embobado por Blaine, pero luego se verán los avances como lo que ocurrió aquí. Cuidate :D

**Marianatika:** Gracias por tu review. Hahaha ¿en serio? Ya te está gustando el SeKurt? Eso es una buena noticia :D. Yo amo a Sebastian pero lo detesto cuando va tras Blaine, detesto el SeBlaine o Blastian o como se diga (no estoy segura). Espero te haya gustado la continuación. Cuidate :)

**Mayerlinne:** Gracias por tu review. Es bueno saber que te gustan mis historias Klaine, actualmente estoy desarrollándome en el fandom SeKurt, me atrajo mucho la idea de ver a estos dos juntos porque al actuar juntos hay cierta tensión entre sus personajes además de que los actores (Chris y Grant) se suelen coquetear via Twitter, eso me llamó mucho la atención. Yo no me adapto a la idea de Sebastian tras Blaine, no me gusta esa idea. No te preocupes, Blaine no es villano en la historia, tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, no es villano. Y no negaré eso de que Blaine ama a Kurt así no estén juntos… Gracias por leer mis historias, es un gusto saberlo. Cuidate y espero te guste esta :)

**Candy:** Gracias por tu review, pues si Kurt se lo ve super sexy con todos, pero en mi opinión se ve muy sexy en especial con Blaine, Puck y Sebastian, con ellos me mata! *o*. Sobre el por qué Blaine terminó con Kurt, la cosa no va por ahí, no hay enfermedades de por medio pero… bueno, no daré spoiler ;D De que Blaine lo lamentará, obviamente porque sipi, es un SeKurt pero eso no significa que no habrá Klaine. Después entenderán el porque de su beso y su falta de lágrimas, cuando todo se aclare. Espero te guste el capítulo. Cuidate :)

**Isabel2011:** Gracias por tu review. Es triste que Kurt oculte su dolor pero él es así, no le gusta mostrar sus emociones para no preocupar al resto, Kurt es un personaje muy altruista y eso de que Kurt suplique, ja! Nunca! Su orgullo gana ahí. Sebastian es un coqueto, lo adoro y toda su atención será dirigida a nuestro bebé pingüino. Y si, hay cosas que Blaine tiene que aclarar y tendrá sus escenas, no lo dudes. No te preocupes, ten un buen viaje, yo tampoco actualizaré por tu promedio de una o dos semanas porque entraré a exámenes. Buen viaje! Cuidate! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página al igual que las respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.  
><strong>  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Sekurt y mención del klaine

**Título:** Theatricality

**Resumen:**Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de Sabastian, él empezó a besar descaradamente el cuello blanco que se ofrecía expuesto entre la ropa de Kurt. Y Sebastian no podía evitar sonreír al sentir el cuerpo de Kurt temblar ante su toque, no puede evitar sonreír ante la mirada furiosa que Blaine le dirige y no puede evitar pensar en el por qué Santana lo había traído.<p>

-Siento interrumpirlos si es así- Blaine habló y dando media vuelta intentó salir pero Santana cerró la puerta, aun sorprendida y procesando la situación.

-Tú te quedas ahí.

-Santana, si desea irse, puedes dejarlo- Sebastian volvió a apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Kurt quien se mantenía en silencioso shock sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-No.

-Hagan lo que quieran, ya nos jodieron el ambiente- Sebastian se sentó en la desordenada cama y estiró su brazo para alcanzar el de Kurt, jalarlo y obligarlo a sentarse en sus piernas.

-Mira Smythe, deja que el hobbit nos dé una explicación y si Kurt y Blaine regresan te largas de lo contrario pueden follar como gusten- la voz dura de Santana resonó en la amplia habitación.

-Eso pretendo- contestó Sebastian sonriendo ante la expresión de incredulidad de Kurt.

-Ya que estás aquí, habla Anderson- Kurt le dirigió una mirada a Sebastian por unos segundos para devolverla a Blaine.

-¿Tú estuviste con él cuando estabas conmigo?

-Discúlpame Blaine, pero creí que venías a darme una explicación, quien pregunte eso debería ser yo- Kurt se abrazó a sí mismo en un gesto de autocontrol -No creo que Santana te haya traído para cuestionar mi fidelidad en mi relación contigo porque te puedo asegurar que en todo ese tiempo no miré ni pensé en nadie más, yo si soy fiel a con quien este.

-¿Y él? ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?

-¿Disculpa que me entrometa, pero no eres tú el que se casará?- Sebastian sonrió ante las dagas lanzadas por la mirada iracunda de Blaine y no pudo evitar aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de Kurt.

-Eso no te incumbe Smythe.

-Pero a mí sí y me interesa que respondas a eso- Kurt lo miró fijamente.

-No hay nada que responder sí es poco lo que te interesa, digo, ¿estás con este sujeto no?- Blaine estaba al borde del grito, su voz sonó dura y dolida.

-No te hagas la víctima hobbit, te traje a que nos dieras una explicación, no a que cuestionaras a mi porcelana- Santana se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues la verdad es que ya no amaba a Kurt...

-¿Y por eso haces drama acá?- Sebastian enarcó una ceja mientras observaba como aquella palabras habían afectado al chico en sus piernas.

Blaine se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo responder a eso. Sólo pudiendo observar como Sebastian abrazaba a Kurt, lo tomaba de la barbilla y le susurraba palabras al oído, besaba su mejilla y sus ojos cerrados que sabía aguantaban lágrimas.

Santana lo observaba, a él, a Kurt y a Sebastian, a todos, analizando la situación, intentando encontrar una solución razonable a todo lo que ahí ocurría.

Teniendo en cuenta cada acción y cada palabra dicha, en sus tiempos de secundaria ni ella había tenido estos dramas.

-¿Por qué no sólo te marchas Anderson?- preguntó Kurt en un grito mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Sebastian -ya has hecho suficiente ¿qué derecho tienes para reclamarme cuando eres tú quien me abandonó? ¿Con qué cara me hablas cuando aun me duele el siquiera oír tu nombre?

Santana se sintió como una perra al ser ella quien trajera a Blaine con Kurt.

Blaine sintió como su pecho se estrujaba y su garganta se secaba, aquello era cierto, no sabía con qué cara había llegado ahí. Tenía ganas de hablar pero sabía que decirlo haría las cosas más difíciles.

Blaine sólo podía guardarse las ganas de abrazarlo y la envidia de ver como Kurt se refugiaba en brazos de alguien más. Dolía.

Kurt sentía su mundo partirse nuevamente, sentía que su cuerpo solamente existía pero que estaba vacío. Cuando sintió la mano de Sebastian acariciar sus cabellos sintió un ligero calor, calentando su cuerpo y llevándolo de nuevo a su realidad, sentía las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar.

Kurt levantó su rostro y observó a Sebastian sonreírle, intentando reconfortarlo, sintió los dedos tibios de Sebastian sobre sus mejillas, limpiando cualquier rastro de llanto silencioso. Y fue en ese momento de vulnerabilidad cuando sintió el deseo de besar aquellos labios que estaban tan sólo a centímetros de los suyos, mostrándose en una sonrisa dirigida solo para él.

Y Kurt siguió aquel impulso, fue atraído hacia Sebastian como un metal a un imán. No le importó quien los viera, no le importó que Santana le gritara después, no le importó que ella después le contara a Mercedes lo que había hecho, no le importó que Blaine los estuviera viendo. No le importó nada.

Sabastian se había sorprendido ante repentino acto pero aun así correspondió, enredó sus brazos en la cintura de Kurt, acariciando su espalda mientras este enredaba sus brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Y entre el beso, Sebastian abrió sus ojos para ver la expresión de profundo dolor y odio que Blaine tenía y ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír. Vio a Blaine darle la espalda e irse dando un portazo que despertó a Kurt de su fantasía.

-Lo siento Sebastian- Kurt le susurró cuando se ocultó en el cuello de Smythe, su respiración irregular chocando lo la piel de este, logrando que una corriente eléctrica viajara por todo el cuerpo de Sebastian -siento meterte en esto.

-No te preocupes- Sebastian sabía que Kurt estaba vulnerable, lo sabía de la misma manera en la que se dio cuenta de que Kurt sería diferente a otros chicos que pasaron por su cama, sabía que si dejaba que aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a emerger por Kurt estos llegarían para quedarse.

Y tenía miedo, Sebastian Smythe por primera vez tenía miedo.

Santana observó todo esto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle los ojos a Blaine usando sus perfectas uñas, tenía ganas de arrancarle a Sebastian cierta parte de su anatomía sólo porque ella conocía como era él, usaba para luego desechar, y tenía tantas ganas de encerrar a Kurt en una bóveda de cristal reforzada con hierro para que nadie se le acerque y lo pueda lastimar.

Kurt quedó dormido en brazos de Sebastian quien lo recostó en su cama y se levanto a ver algo de ropa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Santana.

-¿No es obvio?- respondió -Le voy a cambiar de ropa, está muy cansado como para que despierte.

-¿Y crees que te dejaré verlo desnudo?- Santana enarcó una ceja.

-Pues soy hombre y tu mujer.

-Soy lesbiana y tu gay, creo que aquí ganó yo- Santana le quitó a Sebastian el pijama y apunto la puerta con su dedo -espérame afuera.

Sebastian se alzó de hombros y salió.

Cuando Santana salió ella tomó asiento en la elegante mesa del comedor, invitando a Sebastian a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con Kurt? -Preguntó ella -¿fallártelo y luego tirarlo como condón usado?- ella enarcó una ceja y sonrió de forma despectiva -Tú no me agradas.

-Lo sé, lo he notado- comentó Sebastian en tono altanero -y tú tampoco me agradarás si sigues intentando que Blaine vuelva con Kurt.

-!Se aman!

-Si lo amara como dices ¿por qué lo abandono?- Santana mordió su labio inferior sin saber cómo responder -lo ves, y para que te enteres, inicialmente Kurt si iba a ser un juego más- Sebastian notó como Santana se había inclinado hacia él para abofetearlo y seguramente rayar su rostro así que el también se levantó y detuvo su mano -como dije, eso era inicialmente. Ahora ya no lo sé, todo pinta distinta.

Santana se sentó, apoyo sus codos en la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla en estos, mirándolo fijamente.

-Llegas a lastimarlo y te puedo jurar que te arrancare el miembro de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra- ella sonrió -soy de Lima Heigths Adjacent y no dudaré en cumplir lo que te digo ¿por qué sabes una cosa? Yo nací del lado correcto para ganar.

-¿Es eso una amenaza o un reto?

-Una amenaza- Santana se levantó de su asiento.

-Espera- la detuvo -esto es de Kurt, su libreto.

Santana enarcó una ceja y vio la mano extendida de Sebastian.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No, el aceptó- Santana tomo el libreto.

-Estas son cosas que debe hablar conmigo, soy su manager para que te informes.

-Gracias por darme esa información- Sebastian se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió.

Santana se recostó en el mueble y suspiro agotada, ojeaba el libreto pero su mente siempre divagaba en Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian y en que ella necesitaba también su propio drama.

Continuará...xD

* * *

><p><strong>Just. Fran<strong>**: **Gracias por tu review, jajaja yo también amo a Sebastian osado y directo, es tan sexy. Grant bailando es tan sexy! Me dan ganas de bailar con él. Yo también pienso que el Kurt frívolo y diva se ha ido perdiendo, me enamoró el Kurt de la primera temporada pero también me ha gustado el lado dulce de este personaje. Cuidate y espero que te haya gustado la conti :)

**Candy:** Gracias por tu review, jajaja pude actualizar más rápido gracias a que aproveche un momento en una fiesta para escribir. Tu teoría es cercana por no decir un cierta en una gran mayoría. La chica aparecerá más después. Tendré en cuenta el hacer realidad la fantasía de Sebastian. Cuidate espero te haya gustado la conti.

**Conniekirkland**: Gracias por tu review amiga mia. No, no quiero te me mueras por desangre nasal, no quiero ser la culpable. Puck es demasiado sexy y si quiero incluirlo pero será más adelante, tal vez no como interés amoroso de Kurt pero estará. Yo también les he enviado tweets a Darren, Chris y Grant preguntándoles que les parece el SeKurt pero nunca me contestaron u_u –aura depresiva-. No, no entro al cole, más bien salgo a vacaciones después de estos eexamenes. Espero te haya gustado la conti. Cuidate :)

**marianatika**** :** Gracias por tu review, a mi también me parece que la mejor pareja es Todos x Kurt! El queda bien con todos! XD. Espero te guste también este capítulo. Cuidate :)

**CrissColferKlaine****:** Gracias por tu review, y si, Blaine es malo para el romance y según rumores de la serie también para las relaciones. Espero te guste el SeKurt al igual que el capítulo. Cuidate :)

**AliceBerryCrissColfer** : Gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capítulo. Intento que Santana no pierda su esencia. Lo del chocolate, tengo pensado hacer realidad aquella fantasía. Espero te guste la continuación. Cuidate.

**Dani:** Gracias por tu review. Hey, no me mates a Blaine, después me quedo sin personaje para drama y tendré que hacer un casting ahahahaha, Gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo y por tu Tweet. Que linda. Cuidate :)

**Diana Colfer**** :** Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic. Sabes? Yo también he buscado fics de esta pareja y no encuentro! DX quiero que más autoras se animen a escribir! Yo también amo la personalidad de Sebastian, todo osado y directo, Santana será muy buena amiga de Kurt, más que Mercedes si puedo decirlo. Espero te haya gustado el cap, Cuidate :)

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página al igual que las respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.  
><strong>  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Sekurt y mención del klaine

**Título:** Theatricality

**Resumen: **Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado desde que los preparativos para la obra habían iniciado. Ya hacía tres semanas que habían iniciado los ensayos.<p>

Sebastian no hacía mucho sin preguntarle a Kurt su opinión antes, quería mantenerlo ocupado para que no pensara en Blaine porque cuando Sebastian encontraba a Kurt sólo, él solía recordar silenciosamente los momentos que vivió a lado de su ex.

Desde el beso compartido por ambos frente al joven Anderson ninguno había sacado el tema, era como si nunca hubiera pasado, se dedicaban de enteros al trabajo pero eso no impedía que ambos compartieran un café o dialogaran de temas variados.

Aquel día era la noche de la primera práctica grupal y Sebastian no podía estar más orgulloso de como salían las cosas. Veía todo en su sitio.

Sonrió.

-¿Sabías que si mi bebé a aprobado esta obra tuya es porque de verdad vale la pena un rato de su tiempo?- Mercedes atrajo la atención de Sebastian quien observaba los atuendos que las costureras mostraban a Mercedes y ella les indicaba que estaba mal y que aprobaba.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-No me agradas Sebastian Smythe- concluyó Mercedes volteándolo a ver.

-No veo el por qué.

-En otros tiempos hiciste llorar a mi bebé- Jones frunció el entrecejo- no sé que pretendas pero te estoy vigilando, mi chiquito acaba de salir de una relación y está dolido- Mercedes se alejó, siguiendo a una bailarina que con cuyo traje la chica Jones no estaba de acuerdo.

Y era cierto, Kurt había dejado de ver televisión o leer periódicos y revistas semanales por temor a ver algo sobre la nueva prometida de Blaine Anderson. No habían vuelto a ver su rostro desde aquella vez en el departamento.

Sebastian quería la opinión de Kurt sobre unas nuevas ideas que tenía para la escenografía y mientras lo buscaba divisó uno de los números de baile y canto que practicaba su elenco. Frunció el entrecejo y a pasos pesados se acercó.

Aplaudió.

-¡Bravo, bravo!- exclamó- diría eso si es que no estuvieran haciendo todo mal. ¿Acaso no pueden hacerlo mejor?

Sebastian no se había dado cuenta que Kurt lo observaba desde la entrada de aquella habitación pues él estaba también vigilando la práctica de ese número. Kurt sonrió con burla y se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-Claro que lo hacen mal- dijo con porte orgulloso ganándose miradas de desprecio y rencor -Sebastian, ¿me puedes decir en que fallan?

-Vocalización.

-Eso, claro- se burló Kurt- Sebastian, ¿deseas que les muestre como se hace?

-Eso, quiero que sepan porque él está donde esta- felicitó Sebastian.

-Les cantaré un poco- guiñó uno de sus ojos al elenco y tomo algo de aire, miró a Sebastian unos segundo.

-Eso, escuchen porque él es el mejor.

Kurt no pudo evitar que una risa queda escapara de él antes de comenzar.

_I'll be twinkling_

_So long honey lamb I'll be keeping you right here in my heart_

_Watch me winckeling_

Empezó vocalizando exageradamente.

Las risas contenidas del elenco estaban presentes, al igual que el enojo notable de Sebastian.

Kurt empezó a realizar extrañas muecas mientras el elenco no podía más contener la risa. Sebastian bufó enojado para luego sentir como Kurt posaba su mano en su hombro y le sonreía para luego susurrarle al oído, aprovechando el ruido de las risas.

-Deberías ser más amable si quieres el aprecio y respeto de tu elenco- Kurt sonrió y siguió divirtiendo a su pequeño público.

Sebastian sonrió viendo como Kurt bromeaba y les quitaba a su elenco un poco del estrés que él les había dado.

Cuando Kurt les pidió a todos hacer su mayor esfuerzo antes de retirarse, Sebastian lo siguió.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó cerrando Sebastian la puerta tras de sí al entrar en su oficina. Enarcó una ceja al ver como Kurt se sentaba sobre su mesa y cruzaba sus piernas.

-Porque los estabas estresando antes de tiempo, si quieres una buena actuación necesitas que no haya distracciones en sus ensayos y por distracciones me refiero a quejarse de ti por el simple y gran hecho de que los explotas.

-Con que experto- sonrió Sebastian introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y acercándose a Kurt a paso lento y coqueto.

-He estado tiempo en el negocio- Kurt sonrió y se levantó de su improvisado asiento para dirigirse al que se encontraba tras aquel elegante escritorio.

-Sabes que estás en mi asiento, ¿no es así?- Sebastian empujó un poco el cómodo mueble en el que Kurt estaba sentado para el poder sentarse sobre el escritorio frente a Kurt.

-Sí, pero es más cómodo que ese escritorio- Kurt chasqueó la lengua, desaviando su rostro hasta que su vista se perdiera a través de la ventana y Sebastian se acercó a este sin que lo notara. Cuando Kurt sintió la cercana presencia de Sebastian fue cuando este jalonaba de la tela de su camisa en la parte de su pecho para así atraerlo hacia él. Kurt sentía la respiración serena de Sebastian sobre sus labios. El shock no lo había dejado reaccionar hasta que sintió por fin los labios de Smythe sobre los suyos.

Kurt empezó a golpear el pecho de Sebastian cuando sintió a este tomar sus brazos con fuerza, evitándole salir. Cuando sintió los labios de Sebastian curvarse en una sonrisa Kurt dejo de forcejear para corresponder a aquel beso.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, sólo quería volver a probar aquellos labios.

Sebastian profundizo en aquel contacto, su lengua paseando por los labios de Kurt antes de introducirse en su boca, pequeñas mordidas del chico Hummel en los labios de Smythe y este soltando los brazos de Kurt para dirigir una de sus manos al brazo del mueble para equilibrar su peso, la otra mano viajo a la cintura del chico.

Aquel era un beso puramente lujurioso, sin sentimientos de por medio, o por lo menos eso quisieron creer ambos al sentir como el sólo rose de sus labios y lengua quemaba y corrientes eléctricas viajaban por sus cuerpos.

En otros tiempo Sebastian hubiese demandado que aquel chico terminara en su cama, pero el había cambiado, no se acostaba con quien sea, ya no era el mismo adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel, pero este chico, Kurt Hummel estaba haciendo estragos en él.

Kurt por otra parte, era de aquellos que no sucumbían ante las tentaciones, la lujuria y el mero placer, era un chico romántico y sabía que si besaba a alguien era por algún sentimiento albergado en él. Con Sebastian no era así, no creía albergar más sentimientos que una amistad. Pero ahora estaba dudando. Kurt no podía saber con exactitud, a pesar de ser ya un adulto, en el tema del amor no es más que un completo ignorante, su primera ilusión fue Finn su ahora hermano, su primer amor; Blaine, su segunda ilusión fue aquel profesor de español, el señor Martínez y Dave Karafsky había movido su piso por un rato pero a pesar de todo siempre estuvo enamorado de Blaine y ahora aparece Sebastian, su antiguo némesis besándolo, sacudiendo su mundo.

Cuando ambos se distanciaron, observaron los ojos del otro, intentando descifrar que venía después. ¿Declaraciones? No. ¿Sexo? No, Kurt no se lo permitiría. ¿Fingir que nada pasó? Muy probable.

Sebastian intentaba pensar que hacer o decir pero al escuchar la suave y jovial risa de Kurt interrumpiendo el silencio del salón y sus pensamientos fue cuando se dedicó a verlo a los ojos.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De tu cara de suricato concentrado- Sebastian frunció el entrecejo- no te enojes, recuerda que así te llamaba antes- Kurt embozó una sonrisa -Sebastian, si no quieres que este suceso salga a mayores no hay problema, somos hombres adultos y estas cosas suelen suceder cuando uno se estresa un poco, no soy un adolescente al que le robas un primer beso y obviamente tú tampoco.

Sebastian sonrió.

-Es cierto- se levantó del escritorio y giro en el que Kurt estaba sentado -¿Lo que significa que si estoy estresado puedo descargarme con una sesión de besos?- sonrió de medio lado y Kurt lo empujó un poco para él levantarse.

-No abuses- contestó en tono ofendido.

Santana entró en ese momento sin llamar a la puerta.

-Espero no haber arruinado ningún ambiente de sexo hoy- Santana sonrió ladinamente al ver los labios hinchados de Kurt.

-¿Para qué viniste Santana?- preguntó Sebastian arreglando su traje.

-Quiero hablar de la poca publicidad que le estas dando a esta broma que haces llamar obra- Santana se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y obligó a Kurt sentarse con una de sus miradas mordaces aunque Kurt se alzó de hombros y salió, ignorando a su manager.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?

-No es tu problema- contestó mordaz.

-¿Y qué es eso de que doy poca publicidad si se ha anunciado este proyecto por televisión y volantes, anuncios y demás.

-Mentí, tienes buena publicidad- Santana sonrió -sólo quería interrumpir antes de que follaras a mi porcelana.

-No lo haría si él no quisiera- contestó -Santana, ¿qué tienes en mi contra?

-Sólo el hecho de que eres mi versión masculina de la secundaria, cuando aún yo estaba en el closet.

-¿Y eso quiere decir qué...?

-Que te estás encaprichando con Kurt y no descansarás hasta que pase por tu cama y luego ni el "hola" le darás- Santana hizo una pausa para mirar sus uñas- Además lo de Anderson me huele a gato encerrado. ¿Una chica? ¿En serio? Soy una lesbiana con un excelente gaydar y él el completamente gay y esa chica no me da buena espina. Pienso comentárselo a Kurt.

-Disculpa Santana, Kurt no es un niño, ya es muy grandecito para cuidarse, no necesita tu ayuda- realmente a Sebastian le enojaba el que Santana no desaprovechara ni una sola oportunidad para restregarle en cara algo que él sabía, lo de Anderson era muy inusual.

Sebastian frunció el entrecejo y cerró sus ojos, intentado no ser grosero con la latina frente él.

-Pues yo creo que te estás aprovechando de él- Santana cruzó sus brazos y lo miró desafiante.

-Y yo creo que tú necesitas tu propia vida en vez de meterte en drama ajeno- Santana lo observó por unos minutos y abrió su boca para hablar pero se quedo sin nada que decir, extendió su dedo índice en forma de advertencia y se retiró.

Sebastian suspiró cansado, se levantó y caminó hasta su sofá para recostarse en este.

Sentía aun sobre sus labios el ardor de piel quemándose, quemándose justamente aquellas zonas donde Kurt había dado pequeñas mordidas y había pasado su lengua juguetonamente.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que había besado al chico y ni bien se había marchado Kurt, Sebastian empezó a extrañar sus labios.

En una semana su obra estrenaría, actuaría Kurt bajo sus reflectores y sobre su escenario, diría las líneas que él había escrito. Sebastian Smythe no podía esperar a ver aquella interpretación que Kurt Hummel le daría a su personaje.

Sebastian se levantó del sofá y empezó a buscar a Hummel nuevamente, el tema del beso compartido en el cuarto del chico ciertamente le taladraba la cabeza, el hecho de que Santana estuviera conspirando en su contra y que quiera averiguar más sobre Anderson le hacía preocuparse, conocía a la latina y sabía que lo que ella quería lo lograba, pero él también, si quería algo sólo lo tomaba y lo que él quería era a Kurt Hummel.

Cuando al fin lo halló, Kurt se encontraba sentado bebiendo un café y leyendo su libreto, sólo, sin que nadie le moleste, sentado en el marco de la ventana y apoyando su espalda en esta mientras que una de sus piernas se balanceaba fuera.

-Kurt, sal de ahí, es peligroso- Kurt volteó a ver a quien le habló.

-Será peligroso pero tiene una muy bonita vista y es calmado para estudiar- Kurt volteó rápidamente a ver el paisaje que New York le ofrecía –si me buscabas era para algo en especial, ¿no es así?

Sebastian se sentó en el marco de la ventana al igual que Kurt.

-Efectivamente, estuve pensando…

-¿Tú piensas? Eso es nuevo- bromeó Kurt interrumpiéndolo.

-Hablo en serio Kurt- le regañó Sebastian- me ronda por la cabeza el hecho de que me besaras frente a Anderson, sé que no te gusta que lo mencione a él –agregó viendo la expresión de disgusto de Kurt –pero el hecho de que me besarás me hace pensar ¿me querías usar para poner celoso a Anderson o qué?

Kurt calló uno momento, pensando en la respuesta.

-Sebastian, si te soy sincero no lo sé, estaba vulnerable y el cariño que expresabas hacía mí, ya sea sólo por lastima o porque de verdad lo sintieras por mí me impulso a besarte, era como si un campo magnético me atrajera a ti.

-En la oficina forcejeabas- Agregó Sebastian.

-Me tomaste de sorpresa, no lo vi venir- Kurt dejó caer el libreto al suelo- realmente me confundes.

-Y tú a mí- Sebastian suspiró- Usualmente te hubiese llevado a mi cama y fin de la discusión, me divertía y te dejaba luego pero contigo no puedo.

-¿Eso es un honor?- Kurt enarcó una ceja –Mira Sebastian, yo no tengo experiencia en este campo, soy un romántico sin remedio y en toda mi vida he tenido sólo un novio el cual me acaba de dejar por una mujer, lo que me parece extraño siendo él gay y tengo ciertas sospechas de lo que ha podido suceder pero aun así no me meteré, él me sacó de su vida y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo- Kurt suspiró- necesito olvidar.

-Entiendo-

El ambiente se había vuelto incomodo y ninguno sabía que más decir, Sebastian solamente observaba a Kurt mirar el paisaje, el guión y a él. Era un silencio incomodo.

-Señor Hummel- una chica de estatura baja, cabellos negros, largos y rizados, ojos grises y mejillas sonrojadas le llamó y tanto Kurt como Sebastian la reconocieron de inmediato.

-Disculpe señorita, que busca- habló Smythe, no le importaba la falta de educación que tuvo con tal de sacar a la chica de ahí.

-Lo busco a él, al señor Hummerl- Kurt fingió una sonrisa.

-Llámame Kurt, señor Hummel me hace sentir viejo.

-Dudo poder tomarme esa confianza con el ex de mi futuro marido- la chica extendió su mano – Alice Gray.

Kurt extendió su mano correspondiendo el gesto de la chica, ella frunció el entrecejo y tiro de la mano del chico, obligándolo a levantarse de su improvisado asiento.

-Vengo a hablar sobre Blaine- la chica no soltaba la mano de Kurt mientras Sebastian no le apartaba la vista a aquella chica –quiero que te alejes de él, no lo busques, no lo llames, no le hables, no te le acerques…

Continuará…xD

* * *

><p>Na: Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la demora pero en realidad mi computadora se dañó, me la dañaron mis hermanas y como yo escribo a través de mi móvil y "reviso" la ortografía en la compu no había podido subir el capitulo. Uy! no puedo esperar a ver el cap de Michael Jackson! ame Smooth Criminal xDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a Reviews: <strong>

**JustFran:** Gracias por tu review, jajaja si, necesitará su cosita para satisfacer a Kurt, jojojojo, más adelante, lo prometo :D. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate.

**ConnieKirkland:** Si! Santana tiene mucha razón el Klaine es drama. Cuidadito Connie, este mes Grant es mío y por ende Sebas. Puck aparecerá más adelante, y no, no creo que lo ponga como ex de Kurt o gay recién salido del closet, será más bien… bueno, no adelanto nada. Cuidate y espero te haya gustado la conti.

**Diana Colfer:** jajajaja okey, yo le advierto a Sebastian que no lastime a Kurt, aunque no prometo nada, todo puede pasar en esta cabeza loca que tiene la narradora, pero anda, no me castres a Sebastian, después no hay diversión –uy, que pervertido sonó eso- espero te haya gustado la continuación. Cuídate.

**Carlosglee fe:** Gracias por tu review. Santana tendrá su drama, si se han dado cuenta Britt no está en el fic… después le toca su drama a Satanás digo, Santana xD. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Cuídate.

**Candy:** Gracias por tu review, yo también amo el sinismo de Sebastian, es tan sexy. Blaine está obviamente hirviendo en celos y lo veremos aparecer nuevamente en el próximo capítulo y hay Blaine… bueno, no adelanto nada. Habrá más besos robados, me gustan ese tipos de besos y más si matan dos pajaros de un tiro, si es que me entiendes xD

Como ves, la chica ha hecho su aparición y tendrá una pequeña charla con Kurt y no digo que más después. Sobre el chocolate, créeme, no eres la única esperando tal escena, pero pronto. Espero te haya gustado la conti. Cuídate.

**Marianatika:** Gracias por tu review, y este personaje me encanta, Sebastian es el villano perfecto pero también un Casanova sin remedio y eso me encanta. Eres muy linda al decir que eres mi fan, en serio, me sacaste una sonrisa :). Espero te haya gustado la conti, cuídate.

**Lumayo:** Gracias por tu review. Sebastian es sexy y este es un poco más maduro, pero sólo un poco pero igual de sínico y esta Santana es la que quiero ver desde que ella salió del closet, me gusta la amistad Kurtana. Blaine tiene sus razones y ya se las aclararan. Espero ingresar a Rach también porque amo la amistad HummelBerry xD. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate.

**Dani**: Gracias por tu review. Si, Kurt sufre porque, bueno, su primer y único novio lo deja, es normal que sufra y Sebas no desaprovechará. Desde que dieron el spoiler de que Blaine y Sebastian se besaban se me ocurrió el Sekurt y dije: "Si Blaine hace eso, Kurt tiene el mismo derecho, además Seb y Kurt tienen tensión sexual cuando están juntos en escena. Jajaja si, me dio risa esa frase al escribirla. Gracias por decir que eres mi fan, que linda!. Besos para ti también. Cuidate, espero te haya gustado el cap.

**iMuffink:** no hay nada dicho sobre Grant en realidad, he buscado como loca y no he encontrado nada, pero hasta que él no aclare que es heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual, pansexual o dinosaurio yo seguiré emparejándolo con Kurt xD Gracias por tu review. Cuidate, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Candy:** Hola de nuevo jajaja, siento la demora pero tuve problemas para actualizar, y su romance se verá todo lo que preguntas después cofsiguientecapcof. La escena del chocolate llegará pronto :3

**Na0migleek:** Gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado la continuación. Sobre Blaine, ya verás más de él en el siguiente capítulo. Sobre Sebastian, él aun está confundido pero ya verás que sucederá después de la llegada de la prometida de Blaine xD

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página al igual que las respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.  
><strong>  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Sekurt y mención del klaine

**Título:** Theatricality

**Resumen:**Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

* * *

><p>La mirada fría de aquella chica frente a ellos provocaba que el ambiente se tensara aun más, Kurt dirigió su mirada por unos segundos a Sebastian para luego volver su vista a la chica que tenía en frente.<p>

-Alice Gray, ¿verdad?-Kurt se soltó de la mano de aquella muchacha.

-Efectivamente.

-Bueno, si gustas podemos pasar a conversar en un sitio más cómodo- ella asintió y Kurt le dedicó una rápida mirada a Sebastian indicándole silenciosamente que se marchara.

-¿Tu nuevo novio?- Sebastian estuvo tentado a responder esa pregunta y dar una afirmativa pero se vió interrumpido por la rápida respuesta de Kurt.

-No- Kurt dirigió su mirada a Gray – él es un viejo amigo y dueño de este lugar al que ha ingresado sin permiso señorita Gray-Sebastian se levantó y guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Mis disculpas por eso pero me es de extrema urgencia el conversar con el señor Hummel a solas- Sebastian frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Sebas, nos dejarías solos?- el aludido se impresionó un poco por el uso de un diminutivo a su nombre, asintió y se marchó –Te invito un café- le dijo a la chica que observaba como Sebastian se marchaba. Kurt empezó a caminar sin esperar respuesta u opinión de Alice.

Al llegar a la cafetería Kurt pidió por ambos para luego sentarse en una mesa que era ocupada por Alice, ya una vez juntos, un incomodo silencio se formo a su alrededor, interrumpido no más por los murmullos de la gente curiosa a su alrededor.

Kurt suspiró.

-Te puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue Kurt quien rompió el silencio sin tocar aun su café.

-Ya te lo dije, aléjate de Blaine- ella tomó un sorbo de su café y miró a Kurt por sobre su vaso.

-Mira, yo no me he acercado a Blaine, soy de las personas que respetan las relaciones- arrastro sus palabras y le mando a aquella chica una mirada significativa –y si te eligió a ti por sobre mí, okey, no me entrometo.

-Mentiroso, hace una semana mandaste a esa chica de poca educación, la latina de mal carácter a que se llevara a Blaine- reclamó ella.

-Primeramente, el nombre de esa chica es Santana y no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de esa forma de una persona que no conoces y segundo, te equivocas, aquella jugada fue únicamente de Santana, no mía- hizo una pausa breve y continuó- pero agradezco que lo haya hecho, logramos aclarar unos puntos que quedaron en el aire.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él me aclaró que no me amaba y yo que no lo necesito, así que no tienes porque te lo robe, preocúpate de mantener tu compromiso- Kurt bebió un sorbo de su café y miró de soslayo el ceño fruncido de la chica –No hagas eso, te crearas arrugas antes de tiempo.

-Eso que te importa.

-Te voy a preguntar una cosa- Alice le miró expectante, esperando la pregunta –¿por qué viniste?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Me incumbe porque has venido a buscarme y se debe a alguna razón en especial- apoyó sus codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos para sobre estos apoyar su barbilla y observar la reacción nerviosa de la joven de cabellos azabaches frente a él.

-Eso no te incumbe- repitió ella entre dientes para levantarse y marcharse. Kurt suspiró agotado.

Había pasado un casi dos meses en los que las taquillas se agotaban, las funciones siempre llenas, el escenario brillando en todo su esplendor, mostrando a la estrella en la que Kurt Hummel se había convertido.

Desde la visita de aquella muchacha, Alice Gray, Kurt no había dejado de trabajar, se esforzaba más de la cuenta y hoy, último día de su presentación de esta obra, Kurt quería darlo todo.

Sebastian observaba el escenario brillar desde su palco privado, su obra actuada por Kurt Hummel, no muchos tenían el privilegio de que este chico aceptara trabajar con ellos, era muy testarudo, pero él no era cualquier persona.

En sus manos, Sebastian llevaba una pequeña cajita, era un presente para su estrella por su buen trabajo y último día del show, ya no eran el típico ramo de rosas que le llevaba a diario, esta vez era algo más. Habían trabajado tan duro para que todo saliera de maravilla. Sebastian dirigió su mirada al público, viendo como poco a poco se llenaba, observaba a cada persona que entraba.

Sonrió orgulloso por el logro que habían hecho juntos, pudo divisar a cierta morena embarazada de cuatro o cinco meses sentarse entre el público y Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a aquella chica de la secundaria. Pero la sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció al ver entrar a cierto hombre y sentarse entre el público, frunció el entrecejo y tensó sus manos, apretando la cajita entre ellas.

A pesar de ser la última presentación de Kurt, Sebastian no pudo dejar de observar desde su palco a ese hombre que había llegado, aquel que sonreía, reía y aplaudía cuando debía, al igual que el resto del público.

Escuchó la última canción de la obra terminar, acompañada por el grito de desesperación y frustración que el personaje de Kurt dio tras acabada su canción y fue ahí cuando volteo su mirada al escenario, apartándola del hombre en el público.

-¿Por qué?- gritaba el personaje que Kurt interpretaba, su rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras le gritaba a aquella dama que lloraba de igual forma pero era opacada por la multitud interpretada por el resto de su elenco.

Ella ignoró sus palabras mientras el elenco que representaba a un pueblo iracundo le gritaba al personaje de Kurt quien, atado en una estaca sobre paja bañada en combustible callaba.

-¡Muere espectro del infierno!

Sebastian sonrió. Había llegado la escena más complicada de toda la obra; la quema del brujo. Esta era una obra ambientada en el siglo X.

El personaje de Kurt gritó con furia y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y cólera. Uno de los aldeanos lanzo el fuego hacia la paja y ramas secas que había bajo Kurt, iniciando el fuego, fuego real envolviéndolo a sus pies, unas alas negras pero hermosas se desplegaron, mostrando a Kurt como un bello ángel de la muerte.

La audiencia gritó de impresión en aquel momento para ser cegados por unos segundos, dando el tiempo a Kurt para que saliera del escenario por una pequeña compuerta en el suelo a sus pies, saliendo sin que nadie en el público lo notara.

Lo último que se vio fue al elenco gritar asustados, interpretando a los aldeanos temerosos de venganza y aquella dama que en la historia fue la amante de aquel brujo, caer de rodillas y llorar.

El telón se cerró y la audiencia aplaudía de pie, el telón se volvió a abrir para mostrar el fuego apagado y al elenco agradecer con una reverencia para después dejar pasar a Kurt al escenario aun con las alas puestas y recibir los aplausos y flores que el público le daba.

Y Sebastian observó a aquel hombre levantarse de su asiento y caminar en dirección contraria al resto del público. Lo siguió. Pudo ver como Mercedes empezaba a correr en dirección al camerino de Kurt en el mismo momento en que lo reconoció, avisaría a Kurt de su llegada.

Cuando Santana empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su persona, seguramente para discutir como todos los días lo peligrosa que era la última escena pero que había sido ingenioso el uso de un tronco hueco con el mecanismo de liberar las alas cuando el calor se hacía muy intenso. Fue cuando noto que ella también había visto como Mercedes salía del camerino de Kurt, le lanzaba una advertencia a aquel hombre que ingresó.

Sebastian miraba ceñudo la puerta cerrada.

-Déjame decirte que yo no lo traje- dijo Santana al llegar a lado de Sebastian, este tomó la mano de la latina y depositó la cajita en sus manos -¿Qué es esto?- enarcó una ceja.

-Un pequeño presente para la mejor manager- Sebastian intentó sonreír despreocupado pero lo único que logró fue una mueca torcida y se marchó.

Santana abrió la elegante cajita y vio el fino brazalete de plata con una pequeña y delicada piedra de zafiro, sabía que no era para ella, cerró la cajita, suspiró y la guardo en su bolso.

Mercedes se acercó y con ella llegaba aquella chica menuda de cabellos castaños que tantos dolores de cabeza le trajo en la secundaria, ahora con una abultada pancita de cinco meses.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Berry?- preguntó Santana cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Aquel que vi darte eso era Sebastian Smythe?

-Tú no respondes a mi pregunta.

-Vine a ver último espectáculo de Kurt, fue asombroso- felicitó ella- ahora responde tú.

-Te has perdido todo el drama de los últimos dos meses y medio, enana-

-Y ese que entro en el camerino de Kurt ¿Era Blaine?- preguntó Rachel.

-Bingo, acertaste.

**Continuará…xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** espero les haya gustado, este era un capítulo relleno necesario, en el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de Kurt ante la noticia que Blaine le traerá y habrá un muy pequeño –gran- avance entre Sebastian y Kurt, además de que la llegada de Rachel traerá noticias para el inicio del drama de Santana xD

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a Reviews del capítulo anterior:<strong>

**Na0migleek:** Gracias por tu review, sipi apareció la prometida de Blaine, ella tendrá sus diálogos en próximos capítulos, no me la mates que después me quedo sin drama, ya se verá dentro de unos capítulos el por qué de las acciones de Blaine y si Sebas tiene algo que ver. Seguiré con historias GrantColfer, a penas escriba una la publicaré y creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo xD. Espero te haya gustado la continuación. Cuidate :)

**Fran D:** Gracias por tu review, sinceramente ¿quién no disfrutaría tener a Kurt en sus brazos o estar en brazos de Sebas? Kurt seguirá siendo una diva y Sebastian el malo de la película, eso se verá más después. Espero te haya gustado la continuación. Y Smooth criminal fue fantástico! Dios, pensé que se besarían al final! Jajajaja. Cuídate :)

**Connie Kirkland**: Gracias por tu review amiga! jajaja si, muy posesiva, digo, mira no más lo del FB hahaha. Cara de suricato concentrado, hahaha siii! extrañaba los insultos de Kurt, lo adoro! Puck más adelante, viene con el drama de Santana, Fanny y Kurt son similares, son tan divas que los adoro! no por nada Kurt es su fan xD. TKM mi Voldy, aquí tu fiel mortifaga ha hecho la continuación xD. hay que hacer otro duelo via FB xDD. Espero te haya gustado la conti amiga. Cuídate :D

**Isabel2011**: Gracias por tu review, los extrañaba :D. No, nada está bien con Blaine, lo puedo asegurar, y que son agentes externos los que manipulan los hilos de su vida y sus decisiones. La prometida tiene su historia también, no te voy a revelar más nada de que ella tendrá también sus otras apariciones. Y Sebas vino para quedarse xD . Gracias por comentar, siempre tan linda. Cuídate :D

**Marianatika:** Gracias por tu review. No puedo matarla, es parte de la historia y si, nadie amenaza a Kurt pero ella tiene sus razones. Sebas es tan maravilloso que Murphy tiene que emparejarlo con Kurt pronto! Gracias por tu review y decir que eres mi fan, que linda!. Espero te haya gustado la continuación. Cuídate :)

**Diana Colfer:** Gracias por tu review y no castrarme al pobre. Santana es muy sobreprotectora con su pequeña porcelana, es tía Tana. De Alice, no es tan peligrosa como se la pinta, pero puedo asegurar que aparecerá nuevamente y sus razones tiene para hacer lo que hace. El drama de Santana será en el próximo capítulo por algo Rachel Berry ha llegado con noticias, y Santana no detesta a Sebas –bueno, aquí- más bien quiere proteger lo que le pertenece –a Kurt-. Smooth criminal fue asombroso! Pensé que habría beso Sebtana! Sobre Blaine y el reclamo de su prometida, eso vendrá después. Cuídate, espero te haya gustado la continuación :)

**DaniGlee:** Gracias por tu review, soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo a leerlo. Si, note que te has creado una cuenta y acabo de ver que tienes una historia escrita, a penas pueda leeré tu fic :D. Yo también me creía hincha klaine hasta que vi a Sebastian, y Sebas es tan sexy que me hace pecar y decir "Murphy, empareja a Kurt y a Sebastian, AHORA". La chica tiene sus razones, tengo pensado dar un poco su punto de vista más adelante. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate :D

**Candy:** Gracias por tu review. En próximos caps habrá más que un simple besito jajajja. Si, la prometida llegó, y vas por buen camino, es todo miedo de la prometida, siempre temen que la/él ex les quite al esposo, se verá un poco de su punto de vista en próximos capítulos. Los besos robados son los más ricos, Sebas lo sabe y por eso roba y no pide. No hice eso de que se parara frente al público y besara a Kurt, aunque es una buena idea pero Sebas estuvo ocupado vigilando a Blaine en este episodio. La escena del chocolate está más cerca de lo que crees 7w7. Espero te haya gustado la continuación. Cuídate :)

**Danii:** Gracias por tu review. Sebastian es un amor, lo adoro, es tan sexy. La prometida tiene sus razones y tendrá sus diálogos en próximos capítulos, mostraré un poco a través de sus ojos. Espero te haya gustado la continuación. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer. Cuídate :)

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página al igual que las respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.  
><strong>  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Sekurt y mención del klaine

**Título:** Theatricality

**Resumen:**Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Kurt había terminado su presentación, siempre tan perfecta, siempre dejando al público pidiendo por más. Recibiendo sus exclamaciones, aplausos y presentes, siempre lo llenaban.<p>

Bajo su mirada cuando las luces se encendieron mostrando a su público, le encantaba ver a quienes se habían tomado el tiempo de verlo y ovacionarlo, Kurt Hummel volvía a sentirse pleno porque hacía lo que le gustaba. Pero la comisura de sus labios empezaron a temblar cuando divisó a ese hombre entre su público, quinta fila y en la sexta columna contando desde la derecha.

Kurt hizo una reverencia y el telón se cerró, dándole a él la oportunidad de refugiarse en su camerino, no deseaba verlo de la misma manera en que deseaba hacerlo. A los minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Kurt vio a través del espejo la figura de Mercedes con rostro alterado.

-Kurt, vi a...

-Lo sé, lo vi- Kurt se volteó para observarla directamente -¿Qué hago?

Mercedes vio la expresión serena en Kurt pero también sus ojos mostrando su confusión, ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

-No creo que sea tan cínico como para venir a saludar- Mercedes acarició los cabellos de Kurt quien ocultaba su rostro en el vientre de su amiga.

Tocaron la puerta y Mercedes sintió el cuerpo del pequeño Hummel tensarse, ella le sonrió -Si es él, ¿Lo dejo pasar?

Kurt asintió y volteo nuevamente a verse al espejo, no se movía de su sitio. Mercedes abrió la puerta y frunció el entrecejo.

-Hola Anderson- Mercedes lo observó, de pies a cabeza, observó también el gran ramo de rosas azules, precioso en realidad y eso la hizo enojar aun más -Lo lastimas y te rapo las cejas.

Mercedes salió dando paso a Blaine, este pudo observar como Kurt seguía su figura a través del espejo y le sonreía.

Kurt se levantó e invitó a Blaine a sentarse en los estéticos muebles que había en la habitación.

-Tiempo sin vernos Blaine, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó sonriendo, dándole la espalda para dirigirse al pequeño estante donde había unas copas y vino que alguno de sus admiradores le había regalado y servirlo para ambos.

-Vine a visitarte, quería ver al menos una de tus interpretaciones- Kurt apretó entre sus manos la botella y controlando las ganas de estrellarla contra Blaine.

-¿A verme actuar? ¿Por qué?

-Quería ver de todo lo que me estuve perdiendo por años- Kurt frunció el entrecejo y volteó a verlo, le dio una de las copas y se sentó en el mueble frente a su tocador. Kurt rió escéptico mientras tomaba de su copa.

-¿Por qué te preocuparías de verme si nunca lo hiciste antes?- Blaine sonrió tristemente y bajo su mirada al suelo, no quería ver a Kurt a los ojos.

-Sé que no fui el mejor novio de todos.

-No, no lo fuiste en realidad, me dejabas sólo cuando necesitaba tu apoyo o preferías tu trabajo cuando te tocaba escoger -Kurt apoyó uno de sus codos en el tocador y apoyar su mejilla derecha en sus nudillos.

-Lo siento.

-Un lo siento no basta Blaine, resultó que no me amabas, ¿fui un juego para ti?- Blaine negó levemente con la cabeza para luego levantar su mirada y dirigirla a Kurt.

-Nunca lo fuiste.

-¿Entonces qué fue eso de que no me amabas?- Kurt evadía la mirada dolida de Blaine, como si este quisiera decirle algo con ella pero Kurt no quería, estaba herido.

-Kurt, nunca jugué contigo- Blaine se levantó y Kurt pensó que se retiraría, así que volteo a mira nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Blaine envolver su cuerpo, sentir su pecho en su espalda, su mentón en su hombro y la nariz de Blaine acariciando su cuello, respirando su aroma.

El mar de sensaciones en Kurt no le permitió notar el hermoso ramo que Blaine había depositado en sus piernas, tampoco le había dejado notar el momento en el que la mano del menor de los Anderson se había depositado en su mejilla y obligado suavemente a girar su cuello y permitirle la cercanía a sus labios.

Sus labios rozándose entre ellos, hizo a Kurt temblar en brazos de Blaine, sentía como extrañaba la suavidad de ellos, realmente quería sentir nuevamente que eran el uno para el otro en ese beso, quería tantas cosas. Pero más que nada, quería tomar su mano y sentir que estarían juntos por siempre, que nada los separaría.

Kurt posó su mano sobre la que ya reposaba en su mejilla, quería sentir ese calor que prevenía de ella pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un frío metal de una argolla, se separó de Blaine y este lo miró confundido, tomó su mano y observó el fino anillo de oro en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Te casaste- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación la que Kurt hizo, Blaine evadió su mirada y oculto su mano en su espalda -¿Estás casado y vienes a besarme?

-Kurt tengo que explicarte...

-Kurt nada- el pequeño Hummel tomó el ramo en su regazo, se levantó y se lo lanzó al rostro a Anderson -No te quiero ver, ¡largo!

Blaine recogió el ramo destruido a sus pies.

-Así será Kurt- su voz dolida hizo que Kurt en su pecho sintiera como mil agujas, sus lágrimas querían salir, se sentía como la sucia ramera amante de el típico hombre de negocios casado. Se sentía triste porque era Blaine quien salía por esa puerta y más que nada porque a pesar de todo, aun amaba a ese hombre.

Cuando Blaine salió, pudo sentir como era estampado contra la pared, era tomado del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Blaine abrió sus ojos y diviso la mirada iracunda de Sebastian.

-Suéltame- ordenó Blaine y así lo hizo Sebastian cuando notó las miradas curiosas a su alrededor.

-Tenemos que hablar- Sebastian empezó a caminar hacia su oficina sin esperar respuesta de Blaine.

Al llegar Blaine cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Tu noviecita vino a amenazar a Kurt hace casi dos meses.

-No sabía de eso- Blaine frunció el entrecejo -¿Y qué le dijo?

-Que se alejara de ti- Sebastian quería lazarse sobre Blaine y golpear su cara para luego salir corriendo donde Kurt y abrazarlo, sabía que estaría llorando, pero se resistió a hacerlo -Pero no es él quien te busca, tú vienes a herirlo.

-No venía a herirlo, quería hablar con él- Blaine elevó un poco su tono de voz -No sé quien eres tú para reprocharme nada o para estar revoloteando cerca de Kurt.

-Eso no te importa.

-Claro que me importa- Blaine pasó su mano izquierda por su rostro y Sebastian notó el anillo en su dedo.

-¿Y es por eso que has venido a restregar tu matrimonio con la chica Gray a Kurt?

-¿Con que eso hizo?- Santana entró sin tocar.

-Santana, estabas escuchando- fue una afirmación la que pronuncio Smythe.

-¿Quién no quiere escuchar después de que estampas al ex del protagonista contra una pared y luego te lo llevas a tu oficina?- preguntó sarcástica para luego voltear su atención a Blaine -Anderson, hace tiempo te advertí que te arrancaría los ojos si hacías daño a Kurt y te he dejado pasar dos pero como dicen, la tercera es la vencida y no soy conocida por tener mucha paciencia.

-Santana por favor...

-Por favor nada Smythe, este me escuchará- Santana caminó amenazante hasta Blaine -Blaine Anderson- Santana empezó a golpear el pecho del aludido con su dedo índice -eres un maldito desgraciado, Kurt te dio su todo y lo único que esperaba de ti era un poco de lo que él daba, Kurt te amaba lo suficiente como para no reclamarte el que nunca estuvieras para él, te esperaba en cada presentación que hacía, actuando lo mejor que podía por si tú lo estabas viendo desde el público, sonreía y te excusaba ante nosotras porque de verdad teníamos ganas de molerte a golpes, confiaba ciegamente en ti y parece que eso no te importó en lo más mínimo maldito enano. Eres un maldito renacuajo, pensaba que algún día crecerías pero veo que no, lo único que hiciste con el tiempo fue herir a Kurt, eres un nohmo bastardo que no tiene idea. Hey, se me acaba de ocurrir una fabulosa, ¿por qué no te pongo en el potro español? supongo que asististe a clases de historia y sabes que es. ¿No? Es esa maquinita bellísima que te estira los miembros, a ver si así creces hobbit de pacotilla, ten en cuenta que si te vuelvo a ver esto…- lo abofeteó tan fuerte que el contorno de su mano quedó marcado en la cara de Blaine -será poco en comparación con lo que te haré- Santana tomó aire mientras dejaba a Blaine receptar todo el largo monólogo de la latina.

Sebastian silbó sorprendido, nunca había escuchado a Santana hablar tanto y quedar sin aire.

-Te guardabas mucho- dijo Smythe y López le lanzó una mirada para silenciarlo pero lo único que hizo Sebastian fue sonreír altaneramente -Blaine, te sugiero te marches.

Y Anderson así lo hizo, salió del despacho de Sebastian y en el camino pudo divisar a Kurt abriendo la puerta de su camerino, se vieron a los ojos y Blaine pudo notar como en la mirada de Kurt él le guardaba aun ese amor, pero lo cubrían las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. Blaine tenía tantas ganas de tirar todo a la basura e ir corriendo y envolver en sus brazos aquel frágil cuerpo que tantas veces fue su punto de apoyo.

Kurt desvió su mirada y caminó directo a la calle y tomar el primer taxi hacia su hogar.

Sebastian salió en busca de Kurt y se encontró con Mercedes, informándole que había salido y no sabía a donde.

Rachel, a pesar de estar consiente de todo el drama que ahí ya ocurría, tenía algo que aportar, tenia que decirle a Santana por qué ella estaba aquí.

-Santana- la llamó al verla dirigirse a Mercedes -¿podemos hablar?

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar Berry?

-Sé que tú y yo no somos las más cercanas pero sí te considero mi amiga- Rachel le sonrió y Santana le correspondió.

-Que te trate mal no significa que no me agrades, ¿qué sucede Rachel?

-Es sobre Brittany- Santana frunció el entrecejo, había pasado tiempo sin escuchar de ella, desde que la había dejado después de la secundaria porque ella aun amaba a Artie. Lo último que supo fue que se habían casado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Brittany perdió al bebé el año pasado y desde entonces su matrimonio ha ido en picada, se divorció la semana pasada y ella está muy deprimida- Rachel mantenía una mirada triste y veía su propio vientre pensando en lo que se sentiría pasar por eso.

Santana estaba en shock, ella aun guardaba sentimientos por su inocente amiga de la secundaria y por eso había decidido marcar distancia e irse con Kurt y Rachel a New York, Mercedes se les había unido después, ella había seguido diseño y ahora era la estilista personal de Kurt y Rachel, impidiéndole a la última usar trajes que ella no aprobara.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó Santana fríamente.

-Sólo te lo comunicaba.

-No iré, Kurt necesita mi cuidado.

-Kurt nos tiene a Sebastian, Mercedes y a mi mientras Brittany esta sola- Rachel frunció el entrecejo.

-Soy la representante de Kurt.

-Me ocuparé de eso.

-Lo pensaré.

-Eso espero- Rachel le mando una mirada a Mercedes quien en todo ese tiempo permaneció en silencio, ambas dejaron a Santana sola con sus pensamientos.

-No debí decir que deseaba mi propio drama- Santana suspiró y se dirigió en camino a su casa.

Sebastian por otra parte había decidido ir a casa de Kurt, si no estaba ahí, lo esperaría.

**Continuará...xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Na**: uy lo que viene a continuación es… no adelanto, lo iba a poner en este cap pero por razones del destino no estuvo aquí. Con todo y resfriado pero con insomnio lo he subido antes de intentar dormir xD. Espero les haya gustado :)

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a Reviews:<strong>

**Connie-Kirkland:** Gracias por tu review. Obvio hay gato encerrado y no, Rachel no tiene ningún drama con Santana, es sólo la porta voces de la noticia drama para Santana. Ay mi querida Voldy, ya Rachel le dijo que Si a Finn, por eso los puse juntos. La continuación esta lista, enferma y con insomnio la publico xD. Espero te haya gustado. Cuídate PD: gané el duelo hahahaha. xD

**Fanet:** Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado la continuación, sólo déjame decirte que se acerca una escena Sekurt muy interesante xD. Cuídate :)

**Isabel2011**: Gracias por tu review. Si dio penita que Sebas no haya podido dar su presente a Kurt, pero Santana lo tiene guardadito :D. Sebas no se cansará, un Warbler nunca se rinde, espero te haya gustado la continuación y si, el anterior fue un cap corto porque era un poco de relleno para este cap y el que se viene :). Cuídate :)

**Adriana11:** Gracias por tu review. Sobre Blaine, eso quedará en incognita aun, sobre Kurt y Sebas, tendrás que esperar al próximo cap xD y de que habrán avances, ohhh los habrá… Espero te haya gustado la conti. Cuídate :)

**Dianna Colfer:** Gracias por tu review. Nah, no sientas pena por Sebas ahorita, porque lo que viene lo compensa. Santana y Rachel tienen tensión en su amistad, se quieren pero se tratan mal, cariño pastuso xD. Lo de la obra se me ocurrió mientras veía un documental de la edad media hahaha. Si, un beso Sebtana en Glee confundiría mucho. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate :)

**Fran D:** Gracias por tu review. Hahaha si, tiene agallas, pero tenía sus razones para asistir pero no las pudo completar. Hahaha si, Sebas se resistió mucho, contuvo la compostura. La reacción de Kurt fue un poco dolida en esta parte más que nada por la noticia que recibió, mejor dicho, que notó. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Cuídate :)

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página al igual que las respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.  
><strong>  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Sekurt y mención del klaine

**Título:** Theatricality

**Resumen:**Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon slash, quiero decir, chico x chico. Si no te gusta no lo leas caso contrario pasa a leerlo.**

**Nota:** No soy buena escribiendo escenas explicitas, me gustaría que después de leer el fic lean las notas de autor al pie de página. Muchas Gracias :)

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba realmente preocupado por Kurt, sabía lo triste, vulnerable que estaría. Necesitaba encontrarlo, cerciorarse que está bien, necesitaba refugiarlo en sus brazos.<p>

Cuando Smythe vio la puerta abierta del piso del chico Hummel, decir que se altero fue poco, tuvo miedo de que algo malo ocurriera dentro. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kurt, recostado en su cama, descansando con los ojos cerrados, lo sabía por la forma tan irregular en la que su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Kurt, sé que no estás dormido- Sebastian avanzó y se sentó a un lado del cuerpo de Kurt quien lo observaba aun recostado. Sebastian suspiro.

-Mira, no soy bueno con los líos amorosos, pero algo que he aprendido de las comedias románticas es que algo de dulce hará que tu mente se ocupe en otra cosa- se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar helado en la nevera, tomó helado de marmoleado de mora, tomó algunas galletas y bombones de chocolate que ahí había. Al regresar a la habitación de Kurt pudo ver que él se había cambiado de ropa, llevando un pijama azul, sentado en la cama, cruzado de piernas y con una enorme oso de felpa entre sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza sobre la del enorme peluche.

Aquella visión le pareció endemoniadamente tierna, y más aun cuando el chico lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos y un poco hinchados, sin mencionar el tono rojizo de sus mejillas y nariz a causa del llanto anterior.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir?- preguntó Kurt, si bien es cierto aun no eran más de las seis, Hummel quería saberlo.

-Solo si tú quieres- contestó y Kurt le pasó algo de ropa para que se pusiera más cómodo, unos pantalones flojos de pijama y una camisa roja, prendas que tomó y se cambió en el baño.

Para cuando regresó, pudo ver como Kurt, apoyado ahora en la cabecera, veía en la pantalla del televisor uno de esos musicales que Sebastian jamás había visto. Se sentó a su lado y dejó que Kurt apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

Por momentos, podía sentir como Kurt se tensaba ante las escenas románticas, o podía oír un suave quejido viniendo del chico. Tomó el control y apagó el Tv, Kurt lo miró con falso enojo porque en realidad, no había visto la película.

-Kurt, te dije que no soy bueno para estas cosas pero quiero ser tu punto de apoyo en estos momentos, hablar te hará sentir mejor- Sebastian le mostró la cajita de bombones que había traído y Hummel sonrió.

-¿No dijiste que querías besarme mientras me ponías chocolate en los labios?- preguntó Kurt tomando un bombón y comiéndoselo.

-Muy cierto, pero no soy tan aprovechado para hacerlo ahora- Sebastian observaba a Kurt y este le devolvía la mirada.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no dormía sólo- suspiró -hace tanto que estoy acostumbrado a dormir entre los brazos de alguien y sentir ese calor de protección envolviéndome por completo- Kurt gateó hasta llegar a Sebastian y sentarse frente a este, dejando el gran oso de felpa de lado, acurrucándose en su pecho haciendo que Smythe se sorprendiera y que su corazón palpitante chocara con su pecho -estoy tan acostumbrado a escuchar los latidos acelerados de alguien más- guió una de las manos de Sebastian hacia su propio pecho -y estoy acostumbrado a sentirme así- Sebastian podía sentir los acelerados latidos de Kurt.

-Kurt yo...- el aludido lo silenció con un beso en los labios, uno cortó.

-Es mejor que te calles Sebastian, dijiste que podía hablar yo- le dijo Kurt tajante -Tú me confundes, hoy cuando Blaine estuvo a punto de besarme...

-¿Que Blaine qué?- Sebastian elevó un poco su voz pero se calmó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Kurt.

-Cuando eso ocurrió, pensé que querría sentir que él y yo éramos para siempre, que lo amo y que él me amaba también.

Sebastian sentía que en cualquier momento se quitaría a Kurt de encima, tomaría sus cosas y se largaría.

-Pero después note el anillo, caí de mi nube. Cuando vi a Blaine salir, sabía que había algo que quería decirme, su mirada me suplicaba que lo escuchara, pero no quise.

-Kurt...

-No me interrumpas- lo calla -Cuando llegué aquí, a mi cuarto, quería estar sólo porque pensé que así el dolor sería menos, la humillación se iría pero no fue así, sólo se intensificó y en eso llegaste. Dejé de llorar, sollozaba en ocasiones sí, pero no más lágrimas por Blaine, sino porque siento que le importo a alguien- Kurt sonrió y se separó del pecho de Sebastian para mirarlo a los ojos -Gracias.

Kurt se acercó lentamente al rostro de Sebastian y juguetonamente tomó un poco de los chocolates que se estaban derritiendo y manchó la mejilla de este, lo que él deseaba era desaparecer ese ambiente triste y cambiarlo por el siempre animado que compartían él y Sebastian.

Smythe rió ante la acción de Kurt, no lo había esperado y mucho menos visto venir y obviamente, Sebastian quería vengarse de Hummel, le demostraría cuan errado estaba aquel que había dicho que la venganza no es dulce.

Sebastian había, con sus manos, tomado el helado ya casi derretido por completo y ensuciado el rostro de Kurt. Así una guerra de comida había iniciado, Kurt y Sebastian, ambos bañados en chocolate y helado, riéndose el uno del otro.

Kurt con su dedo índice, limpió el chocolate en la mejilla de Sebastian y guió el dulce hacia su boca, lamiendo coquetamente el chocolate de su dedo, intentado molestar al otro chico.

-No me provoques Hummel- Kurt sonrió burlón.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada- siguió quitando el dulce del rostro de Smythe.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- y Kurt rió, rió hasta que sintió como era empujado en la cama y como Sebastian se posicionaba sobre él -te advertí que no me provocaras- Sebastian tomó uno de los últimos bombones, ya un poco blando y suave, y lo puso en labios de Kurt quien no dejaba de mirar detenidamente a aquel que tenía encima.

Sebastian inclinó su cabeza para con sus dientes morder la mitad del suave bombón mientras Kurt comía la otra parte.

-En serio me provocaste y ahora tendré mi sesión de besos porque estoy... ¿Estresado?- dijo intentando recordar, Kurt rió un poco antes de ser acallado por los labios de Sebastian moviéndose sobre los suyos, su lengua lamiendo el chocolate que había quedado al rededor de sus labios para después introducirse en su cavidad, sus dientes mordiéndolo de vez en cuando.

Kurt Hummel sabía que esto estaba mal, sabía que tenía que frenar a Sebastian, sabía que el que se haya vuelto descarado y quemeimportista es producto de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, sabe que tiene que frenarlo pero, no quiere hacerlo y Kurt Hummel no sabe por qué, si es por despecho hacia Blaine o porque de verdad desea mantener este juego con Sebastian. Sea lo que sea, Kurt Hummel no detendría a Sebastian.

Sebastian, por otra parte se mantenía ocupado, entretenido en el dulce sabor de los labios de Kurt, en su suavidad y en controlar sus manos para que no viajaran a explorar el cuerpo del pequeño Hummel quien enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y lo atraía más hacia su persona.

Kurt bajó una de sus manos hasta el borde de la camisa de Sebastian, colando su mano para acariciar con ella el estómago y subir al pecho de Sebastian mientras este suspiraba sin dejar de atacar a los labios del chico bajo él.

-Kurt detente...- le pidió Sebastian con voz un poco ronca -de lo contrario no me podré detener.

-Nadie te pide que te detengas- le respondió Kurt invirtiendo posiciones, dejando a Sebastian contra la cama y él arriba, empezando a besar el cuello del chico, lamiendo y mordiendo aquella zona mientras sus manos exploraban el pecho de Sebastian, quitándole la camisa.

-Kurt, hablo en serio- Sebastian intentaba que su voz sonara enojada pero no lo podía conseguir con Kurt sentado sobre su vientre, con las manos de él tocando su pecho de aquella forma, no cuando esos labios devoraban su cuello y mucho menos cuando sus propias manos picaban por tocar el cuerpo que se entregaba sobre él.

-Sebastian por favor...- rogó Kurt frenando toda acción, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo entendiera -¿fuiste tú quien inicias lo besos y ahora te detienes?

-Kurt, besos es una cosa y esto es otra, si seguimos así no me podré detener.

-No quiero que te detengas.

Sebastian sentó a Kurt en sus pierna para el poder incorporarse, lo besó y este le correspondió. Smythe le estaba encantando sentir los labios de Kurt rozar la comisura de los suyos cuando este se separaba para gemir gracias a sus caricias. Sebastian paseaba sus manos por el pecho de Kurt, decidiendo quitarle aquella molesta y sucia prenda, posaba una de sus manos en el trasero de Kurt logrando que sus cuerpos se juntaran aun más en aquella zona sensible, rozándose. Suspirando ante el contacto, gimiendo en boca del otro.

Sebastian bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de Kurt, le encantaba escuchar los pequeños suspiros que soltaba cuando mordía la clavícula del pequeño Hummel.

Kurt no dejaba quietas sus manos, había logrado quitar la camisa de Sebastian, le estaba gustando ser mimados por Sebastian. En la posición en la que estaban podían sentir la dureza de ambos y el sentirse, el rozarse sobre la ropa los excitaba aun más, buscando mayor fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Una de las manos de Kurt viajó hacia el pezón derecho de Sebastian, empezando a jugar con él mientras que sus labios lamian el izquierdo, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando haciendo que a Sebastian se le escaparan ligeros suspiros.

Sebastian no se quedaba atrás, dirigió una de sus manos a entrepierna de ambos, bajando pantalones lo suficiente para que ambos miembros viriles quedasen expuestos, rozándose sin ropa por fin, masajeándolos, masturbándose a sí mismo y a Kurt, restregando sus miembros y provocando aun más fricción de la que ya había. Kurt gemía ante tal acción.

Sebastian tomó a Kurt y lo recostó en la cama boca arriba, posicionándose sobre él, con sus rodillas a los lados de la cadera del chico y quitó los pantalones y ropa interior de este, dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto. Acercó sus labios al cuello de Kurt, lamiendo el dulce que aun había en su piel, mordiendo y marcando aquella piel inmaculada.

Kurt llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Sebastian, acariciándola y disfrutando de los mimos de este.

Y Kurt sonrió, sonrió porque aunque sabía que esto para Sebastian era seguramente algo de una noche para él era como volver a sentirse amado por alguien.

Sebastian notó la sonrisa en labios de Kurt, separándose de aquel perfecto cuello, y no pudo evitar sonreír también, le gustaba aquella sonrisa, le gustaba como él se reflejaba en esos brillantes ojos, le gustaba el como esas suaves manos se paseaban por su cuerpo, brindándole caricias placenteras. Le gustaba sentirse deseado y necesitado por alguien pero lo que amaba era que esa persona sea Kurt Hummel. Sebastian Smythe había caído en el maravilloso error de enamorarse de su juego.

Y Sebastian lo admite para sí mismo, Kurt en un inicio fue sólo un juego pero ignora el momento en el que el chico se había introducido en su pecho, en sus sentimientos y movido su mundo.

Kurt elevó su brazo y envolvió el cuello de Sebastian, atrayéndolo hacia él y su otra mano la llevó hacia el pecho de Sebastian, sintiendo el corazón de este latir violentamente.

-Kurt, me vuelves loco...- Sebastian siguió sonriendo y se acercó a besar al chico, un tierno beso. Hubiera dicho cuanto le gustaba, hubiera dicho cuanto lo quería y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, como se estaba enamorando de él.

Kurt se sonrojó un poco mientras correspondía el beso. Ninguna otra persona lo había visto así de vulnerable, nadie más que Blaine lo había visto de esta forma, en esta faceta de su personalidad. Y Kurt Hummel tenía miedo, miedo porque intuía ahora con esa mirada lo que Sebastian estaba empezando a sentir por él y miedo por volver a enamorarse y ser lastimado. No podía evitar el pensar que Sebastian lo usara esa noche y desechara mañana al despertar.

Sebastian dejó los labios de Kurt y empezó a bajar, a su cuello, pecho, deteniéndose a probar aquellos pezones que se le antojaron deliciosos, pasó su lengua por el vientre dulzón gracias al helado anterior y llegando a su ombligo, jugando con el mientras Kurt gemía, luego bajó hasta los muslos del chico, pasando por alto la dura entrepierna. Beso las caras internas de los muslos, dejando marcas en estos.

Elevó su mirada notando como Kurt lo observaba con tanto deseo como nerviosismo y Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír comprensivo.

-Kurt, si deseas esto puede frenarse aquí, no te voy a obligar a nada- subió nuevamente y besó ligeramente los labios de Kurt -te quiero lo suficiente como para respectar tu decisión por sobre la calentura.

Kurt sonrió tomando más confianza y besó los labios de Sebastian.

-Hazlo.

Sebastian sonrió. Sabía que el chico no había estado con nadie en meses así que con un poco de lubricante bastaría, sabía que en la mesita de noche habría al igual que condones, lo había visto la primera vez que fue ahí y curioseó entre los cajones.

Sebastian sacó la botellita y Kurt se sonrojó al verse descubierto de que Blaine guardaba ahí sus cosas y entre ella el lubricante y preservativos.

Sebastian tomó una generosa cantidad en su mano y dirigió sus dedos a la entrada del chico, logrando prepararlo con facilidad. Cuando Sebastian iba a ponerse el preservativo Kurt lo detuvo, se incorporó en la cama y miró a Sebastian.

-Yo lo hago- su rostro enrojeció al decir aquello y Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ternura de aquel chico, le entregó el condón y Kurt lo abrió, colocándolo en el miembro de Sebastian quien no podía evitar sentirse aun más excitado al ver aquella acción, tomó a Kurt de los hombros y lo empujó en la cama de forma suave, alzó las piernas de este y las colocó sobre sus hombros, dejándole visible la entrada del chico.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó ignorando como su miembro con cada palpitación dolía, Kurt asintió posando sus manos en los brazos de Sebastian cuyas manos sostenían sus caderas.

Sebastian se introdujo de forma rápida a Kurt, quedándose quieto para que este se acostumbrara a la invasión y sin poder evitar que un ronco gemido escapara de él al sentir la estreches del chico y como este arañaba sus brazos.

Cuando Kurt movió sus caderas fue ese el momento en que Sebastian supo podía moverse, entrando y saliendo de aquel pequeño cuerpo, sintiendo como Kurt se retorcía bajo él.

Kurt quería besar los labios de Sebastian así que bajo sus piernas de hombros de este, se elevó e incorporo sin dejar que Sebastian saliera de su interior y enredó sus manos en la nuca de este, atrayendo su rostro y alcanzando sus labios.

Ambos besándose mientras Sebastian se movía en el interior de Kurt, juntando sus cuerpos de forma que crearan una fricción en el miembro de Kurt usando sus vientres.

Kurt gimió con fuerza cuando Sebastian rozó aquel punto que enloquecía a Kurt, volviendo una y otra vez a tocar la próstata del chico. Envistiéndolo una y otra vez.

-Sebastian...- gimió su nombre -...voy a...- Sebastian lo beso sabiendo a que se refería, él también estaba llegando a su límite, unas envestidas más y ambos se corrieron, Sebastian en el interior de Kurt y este entre los vientres de ambos.

Se recostaron en la cama, exhaustos y cuando Sebastian salió del interior de Kurt y se iba a levantar para ir por algo con que limpiar a ambos Kurt no se lo permitió, abrazándose a él y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Smythe.

-Aun no te vayas- susurró despacio y Sebastian correspondió el abrazo y besando los suaves y desordenados cabellos de Kurt quien poco a poco se iba quedando dormido en brazos del más alto.

-Aquí estoy- le susurró antes de que Kurt cayera dormido en sus brazos. Lo observó por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos porque el tiempo se detuvo cuando le brindaron aquella hipnotizadora imagen de Kurt. Blaine era un idiota por dejar esto.

Poco a poco el también cayó en brazos de Morfeo, cayendo en sus sueños con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

**.**

Santana observaba su celular, quería llamar a Kurt y conversar sobre Brittany con él, necesitaba un consejo pero sabía que el chico tenía su propio drama. Suspiró.

Necesitaba conversar con alguien. Observó su reloj y notando que no era tan tarde no lo despertaría ya que no pasaban de las once.

Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y marcó.

Timbró una, dos, tres y al cuarto timbre fue cuando le contestaron.

_-¿Diga?-_ preguntó una gruesa y somnolienta voz y para Santana obviamente esa voz no era de Kurt.

-¿Quién habla?

_-Esa debería ser mi pregunta._

-¿Sebastian?

-_Sí, ¿Santana?-_ preguntó aun adormilado _-¿Qué sucede?_

-Creo marque mal el número, llamaba a Kurt...

-_No, este es el teléfono de Kurt_- la interrumpió.

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?

_-Porque Kurt está muy cansado como para contestar, está durmiendo- _le respondió _-¿necesitas que le diga algo?_

-¿te lo follaste verdad?- eso era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-_No_- respondió -_follar no es lo mismo que hacer el amor- _Sebastian hizo una pausa y continuo- _eso lo entendí hoy por fin_- susurró para sí pero Santana escuchó perfectamente.

-Dile que lo llame- Santana cortó la llamada y se lanzó sobre su cama.

En algún momento de su vida, esta se había vuelto un drama, desde que se unió al Glee Club su vida era una comedia dramática al igual que el resto de integrantes de New Directions. Pero ahora extrañaba el que el llorar un poco y decir una cuantas palabras mal intencionadas le salvaran de ese drama.

Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría con Brittany.

Su timbre sonó y ella gruñó por lo bajo para abrirla.

-Veo que tendré el gusto de conocer a la prometida del hobbit e interactuar con ella- dijo sarcástica al ver quién era.

-Hola Santana, al fin nos conocemos…

**Continuará…xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Que difícil es escribir esto ¬/¬, como soy tan descriptiva el lemon ¡Se hizo infinito! Por Gaga espero no haberlas asustado, tuve que instruirme un poco para intentar hacer un lemon mas o menos decente. Me gustaría me corrijan lo que he hecho mal. Siento la demora pero en serio que me exprimí el cerebro para sacar ese lemon ¬¬

Feliz San Valentin! Espero hoy impaciente el capítulo de Glee! kyaa! (lo siento, momento Gleek =D) Felices fiestas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a Reviews del capítulo anterior:<strong>

**JustFran:** Gracias por tu review, si! Blaine casado y besando a Kurt pero dejame decirte que eso no se queda aquí, habrá más con Blaine. Hahahaha Bullying al hobbit? Pues si, me gusta hacerlo sufrir y su sufrimiento no acabará pronto ¬w¬. Sobre Sebas y Kurt, en este cap hubo muuuuucho avance pero habrá un retroceso al despertar o eso tengo planeado (que mala soy XD). Espero te haya gustado el capítulo aunque si es un tanto subido de tono ¬/¬. Cuídate :)

**Isabel2011:** Gracias por comentar. Pues, Klaine, habrán sus escenas y puedo decir que Blaine no terminará bien parado en este fic, tendrá su final pero no estará saltando en un pie de alegría y con Kurt no adelantaré nada. Lo de Britt afectará a Santana pero como a mi se me hace muy difícil escribir Fem/slash el brittana no se desarrollara mucho. Si, el anterior fue un capítulo fuerte en cuestiones sentimentales y este en lo físico, digo, subidito de tono. Un abrazo para ti también, espero este te haya gustado también. Y Si, últimamente hay pocas actualizaciones u_u. Cuídate! Abrazos! :)

**Candy Criss: **Gracias por tu review. Siii! Yo también soy fanatica de Candy Candy, lo veía de peque y Darren Criss es un amor! *-*. Que bueno que te hayas creado tu cuenta, te doy la bienvenida (aunque ya estabas en FF, le doy la bienvenida con tu nueva cuenta =D) Si, el Blaine de mi fic está muy sínico pero sus razones tiene, eso se verá en el próximo capítulo. En este cap hubo un avance Sekurt pero como avance habrá un pequeño retroceso también. El drama de Santana será corto y no lo desarrollaré mucho porque se me hace muy difícil el escribir fem/slash. Gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy mucho mejor. Cuídate, espero te haya gustado la conti :)

**Diana Colfer:** Gracias por tu review. Yo adoro ese musical, AVPM y AVPS, son increíbles! Si, mas doloroso es la depilación a una rapada de cejas hahahaha. Blaine tiene sus razones y estas se las verán en el siguiente capítulo. El drama Brittana habrá un poco pero no lo desarrollaré mucho ya que se me hace un poco complicado escribir fem/slash. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Cuídate :)

**Connie-Kirkland:** Gracias por tu review. No, nada. Si gané :P io gané el duelo, hazte no más ¬¬U. Sí, yo sé que te dije sería un casi casi pero si ya escribí gran parte mejor a terminar y que se convierta en un lemon. *la mira raro por saltar tanto a mi alrededor*. Gracias por preocuparte mi querida Voldy, io también te quiero. Y Leí tu fic, awesome! :3. Espero te haya gustado la conti. Cuídate :3

**DanyColfer:** Gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado la continuación, si bien es cierto está un poco subido de tono el cap –por no decir mucho- espero te haya gustado. Cuídate :)

**Verbalavalanche:** Gracias por tu review. Es un honor recibir tu primer comentario. Me alegro que te guste mi fic, gracias en serio. Espero te siga gustando el fic y espero te haya gustado la continuación. Cuídate :)

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página al igual que las respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.**

**Parejas:** Sekurt y mención del klaine

**Título:** Theatricality

**Resumen: **Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Santana era consciente de que esa mujer frente a ella no era la madre Teresa de Calcuta así que obviamente no venía para nada bueno.<p>

-Santana.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y en dónde vivo?- la cortó.

-Cómo no saberlo si eres la representante de la estrellita de Kurt Hummel- respondió burlonamente -He venido aquí para hacer un par de preguntas sobre la relación que mantiene mi marido con tu representado.

-Primeramente ¿quién te ha dado a ti, enana, el derecho a tutearme? Y en segunda, ese es un tema que no me concierne en lo más mínimo, es de tu marido y de Kurt así que no tengo ninguna idea- Santana se levantó de su sofá -¿Quieres beber algo?

-Jugo si no te molesta.

-Me molestas con tu sola presencia viendo la hora que es enana- la cortó Santana.

-Tengo nombre por sino lo sabes- le gruñó.

-Lo sé, eres Alice Gray, hija del segundo mayor accionista del buffet de abogados de la familia Anderson, tuviste un "amorío" con Cooper, el hermano mayor de Blaine antes de que te botara y cambiara por un mejor modelito e intuyo que este es un matrimonio arreglado porque chiquita, se perfectamente que Blaine es G-A-Y.

Alice sonrió con altanería.

-¿Y si te digo que no es un matrimonio arreglado?

-No te creería- Alice se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Nena, dile a Blaine que se vaya olvidando de Kurt- Santana se acostó en su mueble mientras Alice detenía su paso -En estos momentos mi bebé está durmiendo en brazos de alguien más, seguramente tuvieron una fantástica noche- Alice salió dando un portazo.

Alice manejaba por las oscuras calles de New York, intentando despejar su mente de todos los problemas al que ese maldito matrimonio la arrastraba.

Cuando Alice aceptó la propuesta, ella era consciente de que en lo que se metía era en drama pero nunca imaginó que tanto drama sería aceptar a la mano de tu mejor amigo para casarse y separarle de su antigua pareja, aquello era lo que menos habría querido. Mentiría si ella dijera que sabía sería fácil pero ella estaba ahí para ayudar a Blaine. Estaría para Blaine hasta el día en que él deje de necesitarla.

Llegó a su casa, un lugar demasiado ostentoso para su gusto o para mínimo ser llamado hogar, porque en realidad, no se sentía en su hogar.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró la misma deplorable visión de todas las noches en que salía a dar una vuelta.

Era Blaine, tendido en el mini bar, ahogando sus penas en malditas copas de alcohol, llorando y sollozando el nombre de aquel chico. Alice no podía decirle lo que Santana le había dicho, sería cruel comentarle a Blaine estando en ese estado. Se lo comentará, luego.

-Blaine, amor, deja de beber- susurró Alice con una dulce y maternal sonrisa la cual se desvaneció al oír como las copas de vidrio se estrellaban contra el suelo y el llanto de Blaine se intensificaba.

-Quiero estar con Kurt, quiero ir y abrazarlo, quiero besarlo, quiero que me escuche- Blaine se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas y Alice notó que estaba ebrio, su voz lo delataba. Alice pasó su brazo por los hombros de Blaine y enseguida sintió como este se aferraba a su cuerpo en busca de calor y cariño, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Alice, oliendo su perfume y tranquilizándose.

-Blaine- susurró su nombre acariciando sus rizados cabellos mientras le sonreía en forma maternal -subamos, tienes que descansar.

Blaine caminó torpemente por las escaleras con ayuda de Alice quien lo depositó en su cama para que descansara, quitándole el saco y la corbata, no se atrevía a cambiarle de ropa completamente. Ella se cambió y se fue a recostar a su propio cuarto.

Aquel matrimonio era un maldito fraude creado por los padres de ambos, el maldito buffet había estado al borde de la quiebra, la familia Anderson quedaría en el suelo si ella no interfería y aceptaba la propuesta de su padre y casarse con el menor de la familia. Sabía los planes de su propio padre, él quería quedarse con las acciones de los Anderson, apoderarse por completo del buffet.

Alice, consciente de todo ella había aceptado, odiaba que su padre la utilizara para esto, pero odiaba más ver tan desesperado y preocupado a Blaine, eso fue hasta que vio a este Blaine, destrozado y sin ganas de más que embriagarse en alcohol y ahogar sus penas.

Lo amaba, sí, pero como una hermana ama a su hermano o una madre a su hijo.

Cuando Blaine abrió sus ojos, el conocido dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, volteo su mirada para encontrar sobre el velador unas aspirinas junto a un vaso con agua. Se las tomó y bajó a la cocina, encontrando a su esposa sentada y desayunando.

-¿Qué tal despertaste?- preguntó ella sonriente mientras le servía unas tostadas.

-¿Alice, hice alguna estupidez a noche?- preguntó Blaine tomando asiento mientras desordenaba su cabello.

-Lo de siempre cariño- ella sonrió comprensiva mientras el mostraba una simple mueca de desaprobación.

-Lo siento, debo ser una carga para ti- Blaine sonrió y tomó la mano de la chica -quiero que me disculpes.

-Blaine- ella susurró su nombre.

Como le diría lo que Santana le había dicho, que Kurt había superado a Blaine. Por él, ella usaría su máscara de zorra y bruja de la película.

-Dime- susurró él bebiendo su café y soltando la mano de Alice.

-Tengo algo que decirte- la chica Gray mordió su labio inferior y Blaine comprendió que ella se estaba esforzando.

-Dímelo...- susurró él.

-Kurt está con alguien más- soltó de forma rápida, sin rodeos.

La sonrisa cálida que Blaine había mantenido en su rostro se borró de inmediato mostrando una expresión de profunda tristeza y desconcierto.

-¿Qué?

-Santana me lo dijo a noche- Alice volvió a morder su labio inferior -me dejó en claro pedirte que olvidaras a Kurt

-¿Santana?

-Fui a hablar con ella a noche, pedirle que dejaran de buscarte, no quiero que sufras Blaine, fui altaneramente para ser la mala de la película y pedir que no intervinieran con tu vida, dijo que Kurt ya estaba con alguien más- Alice mantenía su rostro pasivo –Sé que fue imprudente ir sin consultarte, lo siento.

-Alice...

-Lo siento, Blaine- pidió ella -todo esto es mi culpa.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, también es mi culpa, nunca le dije nada a Kurt, no quería herirlo y lo terminé hiriendo más.

-Blaine...

-Kurt está en su derecho de olvidarme.

-¿Y si le explicas?- Alice sonrió.

-No me escuchará- contestó Blaine recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-No sabrás si no lo intentas- Alice se levantó y se arrodilló a lado de Blaine -Habla con él.

-¿Y de qué serviría?- preguntó -No podría estar con Kurt.

-Pero al menos podrían ser amigos.

-Yo sé que amas aun a mi hermano, imagínate en mi lugar y que Kurt es Cooper, imagínatelo cerca y sin poder besarlo, decirle cuanto le amas.

-Estoy en ese lugar, Blaine, Cooper es tu hermano, al estar casada contigo tendré que verlo en cenas familiares y ese tipo de reuniones- ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Y sabiendo cuanto duele ¿me lo recomiendas?

-Es más doloroso estar lejos y que tenga algún resentimiento contigo a que lo puedas abrazar como amigo- Alice tomó la mano de Blaine.

-Seria egoísta- Blaine la miró a los ojos -él está reconstruyendo su vida y yo debería respetar eso.

-Bien- ella frunció el entrecejo, se levantó y salió de la cocina.

Blaine sabía a lo que se enfrentaba al aceptar la mano de Alice. La familia Gray era muy amiga de la Anderson y también parte propietaria del buffet de su padre.

Aceptó la mano de Alice porque era la salvación para el trabajo que su padre con tanto esfuerzo había creado. No, eso no le importaba.

Su verdadera razón fue algo un poco más egoísta, él quería ver la sonrisa de su padre, una sonrisa orgullosa por su hijo menor. Blaine amaba a su padre y haría lo que fuera por él y ese "lo que fuera" le costó su felicidad.

Para Blaine, Kurt era su felicidad. Sentía tantos celos de Sebastian, sabía que ahora ellos eran muy unidos, sabía también que ese alguien a quien Santana se había referido era Sebastian. Eso lo tenía más que seguro.

Pero hubiese preferido que fuera alguien más, alguien que no fuese a tratar a Kurt como un juego.

-No quiero perderte Kurt, pero tampoco quiero obligarte a que estés a mi lado- susurró Blaine para sí sin notar que Alice había escuchado.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo estarías obligando?

-Porque no es justo que ante el mundo sea sólo su amigo y no poder besarlo o si quiera tomarnos de la mano cuando estemos en público. No es sano- Alice entendía a que se refería y sintió mucha pena por su amigo.

Alice, a los ojos de los amigos de Kurt sería la maldita zorra villana de la película, ella quería que Kurt le odiase a ella y no a Blaine. Seguiría con su máscara de bruja mala y a escondidas haría lo necesario para que Kurt escuchase a Blaine.

Continuará...xD

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** siento tanto la demora pero ahora estoy en mis entrenamientos de volly y tengo un horario demasiado pesado, no quiero ni imaginar como será cuando entre al cole de nuevo. Bueno, dejando eso de lado.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿A qué no se esperaban esto verdad? ¿No se imaginaron que Alice no sea tan villana? ¿O si?

Espero les haya gustado, este es un capitulo muy Klaine sin que Kurt hiciera su aparición, ¿verdad? El próximo cap mostraré lo que sucederá con Kurt y Sebastian. No adelantaré nada.

Por cierto, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, se llama Brotherhood, será un SeKurt, Klaine y muy muy muy ligero SeBlaine, pero eso será muy poco en realidad porque será necesario para la trama que querré desarrollar allá.

También escribí una viñeta Kurtofsky llamada "Su realidad" pueden pasarla a leer si gustan.

Creo que he dejado abandonado el Klaine, ¿no creen? Y también creo que esta nota ha sido muy larga (cuando empiezo a hablar no hay quien me pare, Dios Santo)

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a Reviews:<strong>

**Candy Criss:** Hola, gracias por tu review. Vale, creo que te he agregado aunque ni idea. Mi face es .com / luná

Hehehehe, el capítulo anterior se me hizo complicado escribirlo porque a fin de cuentas soy una chica de apenas 16 años y meto más los sentimientos que lo carnal a la historia. Lo de Sebastian y Kurt se verá en el siguiente capítulo, no adelantaré nada de ellos. Sobre Blaine, este cap fue enteramente Blaine y Alice, explicando lo que ocurría en la vida de ese par y si te preguntas si Blaine verá algo, la respuesta es sí XD. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate! :D

**DaniGlee:** Hola, gracias por comentar, contestaré aquí ambos reviews. Fue chocante el que Blaine llegara a hablar con Kurt y este descubriese lo de su matrimonio, si, pero Blaine tenía sus razones. Dejame decirte que cuando Santana habla lo adoro, es tan wow que hace añicos a cualquiera con sólo abrir la boca, la adoro. Sobre Britt, Santana tomará una decisión cuando muestre su lado de la historia, aunque dejame decirte que no habrá mucho Brittana porque bueno se me hace complicado escribir fem slash, primera vez que shipearé un fem slash, a ver que sale.

Hahahaha, no eres pervertida porque te gustase el lemmon, sería yo la pervertida por escribirlo, fue mi primer lemmon y me alegra que haya gustado. Hehehe yo también me había declarado fiel klainer pero desde que descubrí que Seb y Kurt tienen química, ¡uy! Me enloqueció. Gracias por leer mi Kurtofsky y por comentarlo, Karofsky me dio mucha pena y más en el cap "on my way" morí con sus escenas ;_;

Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate! :D

**JustFran: **Gracias por comentar! Que tal tus vacaciones? Espero la hayas pasado incre ;)

Hahaha si, soy muy gritona xD. Kurt se lo permitió a Sebas pero me temo arruinaré el momento por un rato, no por mucho pero si un rato, un cap máximo, recuerda que Kurt tiene heridas que curar y Sebastian tendrá que demostrarle que le ama para que Kurt comprenda. Cuídate, espero te haya gustado la continuación y espero ansiosa la conti de tu fic, en serio! Cuídate :D

**Diana Colfer:** Hola, Gracias por comentar. Por eso al principio del fic di la advertencia para quien no le gustase no lo leyese. Sebastian no lastimaría a Kurt, Sebastian tiene su lado bueno, tiene su corazoncito. Kurt necesita sentirse amado, él nunca se acostaría con alguien por lástima, él no es así. Gracias por comprender los de Santana. Cuídate, espero te haya gustado la continuación :D

**Isabel2011:** Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, admito que me fue un poco difícil. Para serte sincera, el Fem-slash tampoco es de mucho que digamos. Blaine no saldrá bien parado, te lo aseguro mucho. Siento que me encanta hacerle bullying al pobre hahaha, pero anda, no hay que ser tan malas con él. Cuídate mucho! Un abrazo! Espero también la conti de tus fics. :D

**OhHoney: **Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, siento mi tardanza al actualizar pero últimamente estoy un tanto ocupada pero intentaré actualizar más seguido, vale?. Cuídate :D

* * *

><p>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Gracias a Connie Kirkland por darme la idea para este fic. TKM amiga.**

**Parejas:** Sekurt y mención del klaine

**Título:** Theatricality

**Resumen:** Sekurt VS Klaine. Para Kurt Hummel el teatro es su pasión, su novio, Blaine Anderson, su vida. Pero Blaine decide que su relación no funciona más y Sebastian está de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Hace ya tanto tiempo que Kurt Hummel había necesitado de un abrazo tan íntimo como el que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos, le gustaba sentirse amado y protegido por alguien más, necesitaba que alguien envolviera su cuerpo por las noches, cubriéndole del frío, necesitando de la compañía, con los años se había acostumbrado tanto a despertar y ver un rostro que con verlo se sintiese realizado.<p>

Kurt Hummel estaba acostumbrado a tantas cosas, pero la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer en situaciones como estas era harina de otro costal.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro durmiente de Sebastian y sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo de forma posesiva. Empezó a desenredar su cuerpo del agarre de Sebastian intentando no despertarlo, tomó su ropa interior y de la silla del suelo la camisa con la que Sebastian había llegado la noche anterior, se metió a la ducha y vistió con lo poco que había llevado al baño.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar café y unas tostadas para desayunar, mientras hacía eso, la mente de Kurt comenzó a divagar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Kurt estaba inseguro de lo que había sucedido, la noche anterior llega su ex-esposo a intentar besarlo y descubre que está casado, llega a su casa a llorar porque por un momento había creído que Blaine lo seguía amando, llega Sebastian a consolarlo y ambos terminan en la cama.

Él recordaba cómo era Sebastian en la secundaria, se acostaba con su presa pero también sabía que Sebastian había cambiado con los años pero aun así no estaba seguro que era lo que la noche anterior había significado para Sebastian porque Kurt Hummel no sabía qué era lo que eso había significado para él mismo.

Sabia que no había sido solo sexo para él porque Kurt no es de esos, se sintió diferente. No sintió lo mismo que sentía con Blaine, sólo fue diferente.

La puerta se abrió y por el umbral vio ingresar a Sebastian vestido con los pantalones del pijama que le prestó la noche anterior.

-No estabas cuando desperté- susurró Sebastian aun adormilado.

-Vine a hacer el desayuno- dijo Kurt sirviéndolo, Sebastian se sentó frente al chico y empezó a beber su café.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir tras lo hecho.

-Kurt...- inició Sebastian.

-Olvídalo- le interrumpió.

-¿Disculpa?- Sebastian enarcó una ceja.

-Me dirás que lo de a noche fue un error, que fue algo del momento, que no sientes nada por mí, que yo sabía que tú haces esto sin compromisos, lo entiendo- Kurt sorbió su café con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la pared, no se atrevía a mirar a Sebastian a los ojos.

-¿En serio crees eso?- Sebastian se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a Kurt pero este ni se inmutó.

-No lo creo, lo sé. Eras así en la secundaria y cuando nos reencontramos me diste a entender que seguías siendo así- Kurt dirigió una mirada a Sebastian- me agregaste a tu lista de deslices nocturnos.

-Te equivocas Kurt, yo no hice eso por lo que piensas- Sebastian tomó a Kurt del cuello de su camisa y lo besó -Te quiero Kurt y creo que me he enamorado de ti.

-Lo dudo, seguramente lo que por mi sientes lastima. Es entendible que confundas tus sentimientos, digo, en este tiempo llegamos a ser amigos y me aprecias.

-¡Hummel por Dios! ¿Lástima por ti? No me hagas reír- Sebastian se estaba enojando -¿esto es un chiste para ti?

-¿Sebastian qué quieres que haga? Hasta ayer amaba a Blaine, mi ex novio, pensé que podríamos volver e iniciar de cero pero luego veo un anillo de bodas- Kurt se levantó -¿sabes cuantas veces soñé tener un anillo de bodas? No por la joya sino por lo que representa, estar unidos por un símbolo, por amor y todo eso se fue al suelo es cuestión de minutos -alzaba un poco su voz -llego a casa a querer ahogarme en mis penas para la mañana siguiente volver a ser la maldita reina de hielo que he sido siempre pero llegaste tú y me hiciste sentir que le importó a alguien.

-Porque me importas- Sebastian miraba fijamente a Kurt.

-Dame tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza, por favor- Sebastian se marchó a recoger su ropa y Kurt le entregó su camisa y se puso otra ropa.

Smythe salió del piso de Hummel mientras este se hundía en sus pensamientos, intentando razonar y entender lo que en su cabeza rondaba.

Llegó a su casa y se adentro a su propia habitación para lanzarse sobre su cama.

Realmente tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, Sebastian había creído que con lo pasado la noche anterior con Kurt había significado algo para el pero no fue así, Kurt no había entendido lo que Sebastian le quería dar a conocer y eso le era frustrante, Sebastian quería que Kurt comprendiese, que Kurt sintiera lo que él siente.

Sebastian lo único que hizo aquella tarde fue estar tirado en su cama, ignorando como su celular sonaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, le importaba poco quien llamase de forma tan insistente.

.

Santana marcaba a Sebastian y a Kurt de forma insistente, tenía que comentarles la visita de Gray y sin mencionar hablar con ellos del contrato de trabajo de Kurt porque a López le había llegado una interesante propuesta en Broadway y quería que Hummel la aceptase a como diera lugar porque trabajo es trabajo y Santana como su representante vería lo mejor para su representado.

Aunque la realidad era que necesitaba conversar con alguien, necesitaba un consejo de qué hacer con respecto a Brittany, acudir a ayudarla o dejarla y ser la perra insensible de siempre con tal de no ver a tu amor de secundaria.

-Esto es tan triste como desesperante- dijo Santana a la nada para luego levantarse, tomar su bolso y dirigirse donde Kurt, esperando encontrar a Sebastian ahí también.

Tomó un taxi y dio la dirección, no tenia ánimos para conducir ella misma. Recargó su espalda en el respaldar de los asientos y tiró su cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el techo del auto.

Todo este asunto de Brittany la tenía realmente mal y para sumarle el drama de Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine y Alice, sin contar el trabajo y los cambios de Rachel por su embarazo. Todo esto la estresaba tanto.

Al llegar a su destino, Santana abrió su bolso y se dio cuenta que en el cargaba aun el brazalete de Sebastian, aquel que le había dado la noche anterior. Suspiró cansada, se lo daría a Kurt más tarde. Tomó el dinero y pagó al taxista, dejando que este se quedara con el cambio.

Subió al piso que le correspondía a Kurt, tocó el timbre.

Nada.

Una vez más. Sin respuesta.

Tomó su copia personal de la llave y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Kurt, tendido en el suelo.

Decir que Santana se asustó es poco. Su rostro horrorizado era un gran poema.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y corrió para auxiliar a Kurt, al tocarlo notó que hervía en fiebre, lo tomó por un brazo y lo apoyó en sus hombros, pasó su brazo libre por la estrecha cintura de Kurt para luego maldecir por lo bajo porque desde la secundaria, ella envidió esa cintura.

Llevó a Kurt hasta la habitación, lo recostó en cama, fue por toallas húmedas y se las colocó a Kurt, esperando a que la fiebre bajara, más que sea un poco. Si esta no bajaba en la próxima media hora ella llamaría a un médico.

Se extrañó el no ver a Sebastian o rastros de él que la recamara de Kurt, tomando en cuenta lo que la noche anterior había ocurrido. Ya preguntaría después, su actual preocupación era Kurt.

La fiebre había empezado a bajar y fue cuando Santana notó que pasaba de las dos de la tarde y no había almorzado así que se decidió cocinar algo para ella y Kurt.

Kurt había empezado a despertar, notando el agradable aroma de la comida, se incorporó en la cama y la toalla que había tenido en su frente cayó en su regazo.

Se preguntaba como había llegado a su cama si lo último que recuerda era que estaba pensando en Sebastian, Blaine y en Alice, el cómo se había sentido cuando vio la sortija de Blaine, la confusión al amanecer en brazos de Sebastian y oyendo su corazón latir contra su oído, el cómo su vida personal había sido una montaña rusa cuando Alice llegó, un punzante dolor de cabeza y luego: nada.

Kurt se levantó de la cama y notó el inconfundible bolso de Santana, aquel que el mismo había comprado para el cumpleaños de la chica y fue ahí cuando entendió quien sino ella la que se había tomado tantas atenciones con él.

Cuando la vio concentrada en cocinar, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el lado protector de su mejor amiga, solo ella, y Rachel en ocasiones, cuidaban así de él.

-Gracias Santana- la nombrada se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kurt, volteo a verlo y sonrió aliviada por fracciones de segundo para cambiar su expresión por la de su inconfundible enojo.

-¿Qué rayos hacías en el suelo Kurt Hummel?

-No lo sé, pensaba, me dolió la cabeza y luego no supe más del mundo hasta que me despertó el agradable aroma de lo que estés cocinando- Kurt se sentó en las sillas altas del mesón.

-No me cambiaras el tema con simples halagos Hummel.

-Lo sé y no lo estaba haciendo, sólo comentaba- Kurt apoyo su barbilla en el mesón y Santana bajo el calor de la cocina para sentarse a lado de Kurt.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le sonrió ella.

-De todo Santana, desde la secundaria mi vida ha sido un jodido drama. Blaine me deja y llega Sebastian, me coquetea y todo divertido, como amigos, llega Blaine a ver una de mis presentaciones, como no lo hacía hace tanto, me confunde, intenta besarme y descubro que se casó meses después de nuestra ruptura, llego deprimido a mi casa y llega Sebastian, nos acostamos juntos y a la mañana siguen me atacan mis inseguridades- Kurt hace una pausa -Sé que el mundo no gira alrededor mío y que otros tienen peores problemas pero en serio, esta vez no sé como tratar con todo esto.

Santana suspiró profundamente y le brindó aquella sonrisa reconfortante que sólo Kurt y Brittany han visto en su rostro.

-Todo estará bien.

-Es más fácil decirlo a que se cumpla- Santana volvió a suspirar.

-¿Te dijo Sebastian que es lo que siente por ti?

-Dijo que le intereso- Santana se levantó y fue a por su bolso, sacó la pequeña y elegante cajita, volvió con Kurt y se la mostró.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Sebastian te lo iba a dar pero vio a Blaine entrar en tu camerino y me lo dio a mí con la fabulosa mentira de que era por ser tan buena manager- Santana se lo entregó a Kurt y este lo abrió, vio el hermoso brazalete, lo sacó y observó detenidamente.

-Es hermoso- susurró Kurt embelesado por la delicadeza del accesorio, observó el diseño y notó un grabado en el borde de plata que sostenía al zafiro -I in love with you Kurt- leyó en un susurró.

Kurt abrió desmedidamente sus ojos mientras releía el grabado de dicha joya.

Santana silbó nada impresionada porque ella lo había notado en Sebastian aunque no había visto ese detalle en el brazalete. Kurt no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con su mano libre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No entiendes Santana?- Santana sólo lo observaba esperando a que continuase -Está enamorado de mí y todo lo que le dije a noche sobre Blaine y lo de esta mañana. Oh Dios, me siento una perra desgraciada.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- Santana sonrió pero su sonrisa cayó al recordar la cocina encendida, corrió a apagar la estufa.

-¿Santana, puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Ya no lo haces?

-Hablo en serio Santana- Kurt suspiró -No quiero parecer desagradecido ni mucho menos, ¿pero para que has venido?

-Quería hablar contigo sobre... Algo.

-Dime, te escucho- Kurt se levantó y tomó a Santana por la cintura en un abrazo, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de la chica y su barbilla en el hombro de la latina. Ella sonrió y estiró su mano para acariciar el cabello del chico.

-No estás en condiciones para escucharme.

-¿Y tú si lo estas para escucharme a mí?- Santana meditó unos segundo y soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

-Es Brittany, perdió a su bebé y se divorció de Artie, está mal y no tiene en quien apoyarse, no quiero llegar y que piense que llego a aprovecharme de su dolor, no quiero que su recuerdo me siga, no quiero que ella siga siendo mi debilidad. No sé qué hacer Kurt, Rachel llegó con esta bomba ayer y...

-¿Rachel esta en New York?- la interrumpió desconcertado.

-Llego ayer a verte en el escenario, fue ella quien me lo contó.

-Continua.

-Pienso en ir a ayudarla pero me retiene la idea del que dirán si llega su ex pareja a ayudar, me retiene la idea de dejarte solo con este drama siendo yo tu punto de apoyo y me da coraje el usarte de excusa y echarte la culpa de no ir porque sé que si me voy a Lima para ver a Brittany sé que estarás bien, porque eres tú, eres aquel chico al que en la secundaria envidie tanto, no solo por tu maldita cintura sino también por tu valentía, por tu orgullo y por tu nobleza -Santana volteó su cuerpo y se abrazó a Kurt -Estoy tan confundida.

-Ve.

-¿Disculpa?- Santana observó los ojos de Kurt.

-Que vayas- Kurt sostuvo la barbilla de Santana -Tú eres Santana López, a ti no te importa lo que diga el resto porque sabes quién eres tú, Brittany te necesita y al ir con ella podrás cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida e iniciar una nueva página con o sin ella, yo estaré bien, te extrañaré pero sé que te irás por corto tiempo- Kurt besó la frente de Santana.

Esta era la Santana vulnerable que solo Kurt conocía, esta era la intima amistad que ellos compartían, era un voto de silencio sobre el otro, su promesa de que ellos se tenían el uno al otro cuando se necesitaran o cuando la vida los golpeara, con el tiempo habían llegado a ser unidos, en especial después de la ruptura de Brittana.

El celular de Santana sonó interrumpiendo el íntimo momento de sinceridad de ambos, ella secó las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado surcar sus mejillas y contestó.

-¿Diga?- Kurt observaba como Santana discutía con quien sea que estuviese hablando hasta que la llamada finalizo.

-Kurt, tienes una propuesta para el protagónico del siguiente musical de Broadway, se llama "How to succeed in business without really trying".

-Que nombre para más largo- opiné él probando la comida hecha por Santana -Te quedó delicioso el guisado.

-¿Aceptas el contrato? Es un musical del 2011 y 2012 pero lo quieren volver a realizar por las ganancias que obtuvieron en aquel entonces.

-Fue un buen musical, compré el DVD- Kurt lo pensó unos segundos -¿Y Sebastian? Tengo un contrato con él.

-El contrato era por el musical "Theatricality" no por más.

-Lo pensaré- Kurt se sentó nuevamente en la silla alta y apoyó su barbilla en el mesón.

-Como gustes, pero tienes hasta...

-Acepto- la interrumpió Kurt.

-Tenías hasta el sábado para pensarlo.

-Pero ya dije que aceptaba- Santana lo observó- Muero de hambre y tu guisado esta delicioso, ¿podríamos comer ya?

Santana negó con la cabeza y suspiro agotada para servir los platos.

.

Alice tomaba su usual té de la media tarde mientras observaba a su marido trabajar esclavizado a esa computadora.

-Bebé, descansa un poco- recomendó.

-Estoy bien- Alice bufó cansada, se levantó del sofá y dirigió a la mesa para luego cerrar la laptop de Blaine.

-Desde que terminaste tu relación con Kurt no haces más que clavarte en ese maldito aparato a trabajar, ¿crees que no sé que es para intentar no pensar en que cometiste un error? ¡Pero por Dios! ¡Eres humano! ¡Todos comentemos malditos errores!- decía enojada Alice, cansada de ver a Blaine aislarse.

-Si, fue un maldito error, ¿pero que querías que hiciera? ¿Pretender que lo que ocurría no me importara? ¿Que mi familia quedara en la bancarrota? Decirle a Kurt "'¿Sabes qué? No puedo estar contigo porque me casare con mi amiga de la infancia para que mi familia no quede en la ruina, pero quiero que sigamos juntos a escondidas" ¿hacer eso con una sonrisa?- Blaine masajeó el puente de su nariz tras retirar sus lentes.

Alice quedó muda, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Lo siento- susurró ella.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón, clavarme a trabajar no es sano.

Ella se fue a sentar nuevamente, tomando su té y observando a su marido trabajar, eso era lo que hacían cada tarde, ella trabajaba por las mañanas con su padre y regresaba a la media tarde para almorzar y ver a Blaine trabajar en su despacho, ella bebiendo su té y sólo observando cómo Blaine se destruía a sí mismo y ella sin poder hacer nada.

Suspiró cansada.

Ya pensaría en algo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** perdón por la demora pero en serio mi cerebro se quedo seco, y el tiempo me falta, lo siento tanto! Espero no tardar con el siguiente cap, porque el que sigue les mostrare más Kurtbastian y lo que ocurrirá con Blaine y la decisión de Santana. Creo que este cap quedo muy Kurtana pero eran necesario que Santana liberara tensión de alguna forma :3

Espero les haya gustado.

Siento no contestar esta vez los reviews. El tiempo me es muy corto, pero prometo contestar en el siguiente capítulo. Son grandiosos! En serio! Amo leer sus reviews! Me sacan una sonrisa en mis cansados días. Gracias por comentar y leer mis historia.

A aquellas que lean Brotherhood, tendre la conti para el viernes. Se los prometo.

**Mi Twitter:** Chiyo_san_96

Ahí aviso de mis actualizaciones :D

**PD:** Bueno, en FB hemos iniciado una campaña anti-bullying, si desean unirse pueden buscarnos en FB como "Stop Bullying Latinoamerica" es un grupo creado para ayudar y aconsejar a quienes sufren de esto porque nadie está sólo y es hora de alzar la voz y decir: basta.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


End file.
